I love you, Lily Luna Potter
by thegirlwiththesilvertiara
Summary: Lily and Scorpius Malfoy are dating, in secret. Every day they try to hide their secret to their friends and family, but when Lily finds out something everything changes.
1. I love you, I love you

**This is the first fanfiction I pulish here, so please be nice to me (:**

**I'm also from the little country Sweden, which means I'm not so good English, please accept that and coment after what u think about the story. Sure, I'll be glad if u tell me what I has written wrong too.**

**Please comment my story, even bad comments r good 4 me (:**

** I do not own theese characteers, J K Rowling does that.**

"Lily? Lily? Are you there?" Scorpius crept in on his toes, trying not make a sound. He had already met a ghost, but lucky for him, it hadn't seen him.

"Lily!" He hissed in the dark, but Lily didn't answer him. To date a Potter in secret was a tough job for him, but Lily was so wonderful that he just couldn't not date her.

"Scorpius? Is that you?" he suddenly heard someone say.

"Lily, I'm here," he said and out of the dark, beautiful Lily Potter came. Scorpius embraced her and kisses her on the mouth.

"You alright?" She nodded and then started kissing him, hungry. It had been two weeks since they met each other the last time. Or, actually they _had _met each mother, but only when there was many other people around them. But then they had to pretend that they hated each other, because that was what people excepted them to do. She was Lily Potter and he Scorpius Malfoy, she was in Gryffindor and he in Slytherin.

Lily plaited her fingers in his blonde hair while they were kissing. Scorpius carried her over to a blanket he had placed on the floor in the empty classroom. He put her softly down on I, still kissing her, and when they both had there bodies on the floor, he started to take of her shirt.

Scorpius had berried his face in Lilys red, beautiful hair.

"Lily?" He said when they had been quiet for a long time. He almost thought she had fallen asleep, but she moved and looked at him.

"Mm?"

"What would you brothers think?"

"My brothers? Why do you care about them?" Lily wrinkled her forehead.

"Well," Scorpius started. The truth was that he was kind of scared of James, Lilys oldest brother who was two years older than Scorpius. Albus wasn't such a big problem, though. "You know, if they find out I think they would be pissed of."

"So what? Since when do you care about them?"

_Since I fingered out that I love you, Lily Luna Potter._

"Whatever," Scorpius said and when Lily tried to say something, he kissed her hard and they soon had other things to do.

**Well, that one was pretty short, but next part will be longer, I promise (:**

**Please leave a comment! **


	2. I'm just a dreamer, I dream my life away

**Chapter 2**

Lorcan and Lysander was twins, but they where in different houses. Lorcan was in Ravenclaw, just like his mother Luna – who Lily had her second name after – and Lysander was in Gryffindor.

Lysander and Hugo Weasley was Lilys best friends. Hugo was her cousin, her uncle Rons son.

Lily was really a boy-girl, Scorpius knew that, but he went always jellos as soon as he saw Lily sitting next to her cousin and Lysander.

It was a pain for him.

"What are you doing, Scorpius?" A voice suddenly said and he jumped high. He turned his eyes towards the girl who had spoken to him, Evelyn Goyle. Her father had been best friend with Scorpius own father when then they was young.

She was really beautiful, and besides she was in Slytherin and her family was friends with the Malfoy family. Why couldn't he just had fallen in love with her instead of Lily Potter?

That would have been so much easier.

"I'm eating," Scorpius answered her and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, I can see that. But you were looking at the Gryffindors, and you looked really pissed of," Evelyn said and smiley sexy at him.

"Well, you know," Scorpius said and took another bite of his sandwich. He could see that Evelyn really liked him. She went the 6th year, and was a year younger than him and a year older than Lily. She was really perfect, it was a mysterious he couldn't fall in love with her. "They are in Gryffindor. You can't _not _looked pissed when you watches them."

"Yeah, you're right," Evelyn said and they fell silence. Scorpius best friend Eric Goyle had been expelled last year, so he was know pretty alone in class. When he could, he met Lily in a empty classroom and when he was eating or in the common room Evelyn, Erics little sister, joined him.

Evelyn now started talking about something that had happened in the Defense Against the Dark Arts-class. He wasn't listening to her, he had begun looking at Lily again.

Lily laughed. She laughed so much that she almost fell backwards. Lysander just told her a joke, and Lysander was good at jokes. Hugo laughed with her, and it took almost ten minutes before she could sit again.

"You need to stop doing that," she said while she dried her green eyes.

"What? Tell you jokes?" Lysander smiled and Lily smiled too. She saw poor Lorcan over at the Ravenclaw-table, looking dreamy at them.

Lily knew that he hadn't got many friends and that he wished that he was sort into Gryffindor too.

Lysander and Hugo started a conversion about a professor but Lily saw that her cousin and Hugos bigger sister Rose was walking towards them, so she didn't join them in talking.

"Lily, can I talk to you?" Rose said and Lily nodded. She stood up and followed Rose out of the Great Hall.

"What is it?" Lily said.

"Lil, I think Malfoy's up to something," Rose said serious and she lowered her voice when some Hufflepuffers walked by them. "He looks at you all the time, so you need to be careful. Don't let him come to close, he can be dangerous, you know."

Lily became dumb. She had never heard something so stupid in her hole life. Scorpius, dangerous? At the same time, she was flattered because Rose cared about her. Before she could open her mouth, Rose started to talking again.

"We've started a system. You should not be alone, even for ten minutes. He can take you then. Lysander and Hugo are in, so are Molly and Lucy, Fred and Roxy and Louis. And of course Albus and I too."

Lily couldn't believe her ears. All her cousins who still was at Hogwarts was trying to save her from the man she loved, who wasn't dangerous at all. This was not good.

Molly and Lucy was her uncle Percys daughters. Molly was one year older than Lily and Lucy one year younger. Fred and Roxanne was uncle Georges girls, Roxanne was two years older than Lily and Fred was one year younger. And Louis was her uncle Bills son, he had also two bigger sisters – Victorie and Dominique – but they were both over 17 years. Louis was the same age as Lucy and Fred.

Lily couldn't even think that her three younger cousins would try to save her from Scorpius. They were so small. This couldn't end well.


	3. I ain't gonna do what I don't want to

**Chapter 3**

The following days, as soon as Lily and one of her "bodyguards" saw Scorpius they walked away.

Scorpius couldn't get it. Why was she avoiding him? What did he do?

Every time he saw her, she was with one of her cousins or with Lysander or another friend of hers, so he couldn't talk to her.

After a week, he decided to send her an owl.

_Dear Lily, _he wrote while he was sitting by him self in the common room. He had no idea where Evelyn where, thank good. She could be pretty tough sometimes, she wouldn't leave him alone.

_I really miss you, what's going on? _

_Every time I see you, you're with someone else and you walk away. What's wrong? _

_You can't avoid me forever, you know. Sometime you have to meet me, face to face. So please say what I did wrong._

_S_

"Who are you writing to?" said a curious voice behind him and Scorpius jumped high. He hided the permanent as fast as he could.

"Shit, Evelyn! You scared the shit out of me!" He shouted and he noticed that he had spilled out the ink. "Shit!"

"Oh, sorry Scorpius," Evelyn said and took out her wand. She said a spell and the ink disappeared. Then, she sat down beside him. "So, who are you writing to?"

"Er, mum and dad," Scorpius said.

"No, I don't think so. I think it's your girlfriend," Evelyn said harsh and she looked down at at spot on the floor.

"What? I don't have a girlfriend," Scorpius said horror-stuck. She couldn't have figured out, could she?

"I know you have a girlfriend, Scorpius. Otherwise you should have flirted with me _years_ ago!" she said and trowed her hair over her shoulder. Scorpius started to be irritated. She wasn't _so _hot, actually. Why did she think she was the most good-looking girl at the school?

That was Lily, of course.

Evelyn was actually fat, or not thin anyway. And Evelyn was almost taller than Scorpius, Lily was much thinner than Evelyn and shorter than her. Lily was perfect, Evelyn was ugly and... Scorpius know hated her.

"What make you think that? I have never wanted to flit with you," he said, sulky.

"Well, that's because you love someone else, and have done that for years know," Evelyn answered.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, let me see your letter."

"No!" Evelyn took his letter before he could react and begun reading it. Scorpius trowed himself at her to take back his letter, but she succeed to keep him away. After she had red whole his letter she headed it back.

"Lily... Who the hell is Lily..." she said for herself and Scorpius looked terror-stuck at her while her brain was working.

"Wait a minute, it's not Lily Potter from Gryffindor, is it?" she said at last.

Her period was late this month. Too late. Almost a week. Oh my god.

Lily sat at the floor in the common room. She was alone in there, the sun was shining so everyone else was outside.

She was destroyed. She would be expelled. That was what pregnancy led to. And her parents would hate her for ever, all her relatives, actually. All of them hated Slytherins.

And Scorpius would be expelled too...

No! Lily stood up and make her fists. She don't needed to tell anyone Scorpius was the father.

All she had to do was take the punish herself. Be expelled from Hogwarts...

Oh, now.

"Lily? Why don't you come out to us?" Lily jumped high and saw Albus in front of her.

"Of-Of course, Albus. I'll be right there," she said with a smile fake.

"Lily? Are you okey?"

"Yeah, of course. You can go out, I'll be right there," she she repeated and Albus walked away. Just as he disappeared, an owl landed in a open window. Lily hurried over there and red the note the owl had binged her.

Scorpius words shocked her. Now couldn't they hide it anymore, everyone would knew. After a while they would know she was pregnant too, and everyone would know that Scorpius was the father too. They would both be expelled and get punished by there families.

Because last in Scorpius letter, there was a heartbreaking line.

_Evelyn Goyle knows about us._


	4. You need to fight for your love

**Chapter 4**

"What the hell?" Lily pushed Scorpius as hard as she could in his chest so he had to take a few steps backwards. People in the corridors stopped to see what was going on.

"Hey! What was that good for?" Scorpius said, he didn't need to act.

"I hate you!" she screamed and she felt someones hand on her shoulder.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Lysander said behind her but she ignored him. Scorpius looked hurt, like he couldn't figure out what was going on. Lily couldn't be _so _angry because Evelyn knew, could she?

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," Scorpius said to defend himself.

"Of course you don't! You idiot!" Lilt turned around so fast that her hair snapped Scorpius in his face. Then she walked away, followed by Lysander and Hugo – both looked very confused. Just as Scorpius felt.

"Aoch. That didn't went well, did it?" Evelyn joined him with staring after Lily. The people in corridor walked away and they went alone.

"So, know you can always date me," she said happily. Scorpius shake his head and turned around to walk away. Of course Evelyn joined him and started to talk about something.

She hadn't told anyone jet, but Scorpius suspected that she would do that soon if he didn't gave her something.

She stormed out of the castle and down to the lake and sat down on the ground. Lysander and Hugo soon sat down beside her.

"So," Lysander said after a while. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Lily said, drying her cheek from her tears.

"Oh, come on Lily. We all know there's something going on between you and Malfoy," Lysander said and put his arm around her back. Hugo was quiet as usually. Lily didn't know what to say.

"What...?" she said after a while, she didn't understand how "all" knew that something was going on between her and Scorpius.

"Hey, come on. Why do you think Rose started this plan at the beginning? She wanted to keep you away from him, of course. But that was only because she thought that you two are sleeping together. She didn't want to tell Albus, of course, but she told all the others of us. And after watching you a while, we knew too.

We where only trying to protect you, little Lily. You need to know that before you get pissed."

Lily thought about that a while. All of them actually knew... She couldn't believe that.

"Why where you so mad at him?" Hugo said after several quiet minutes.

"He wrote to me, wrote that Evelyn Goyle had found out about us," Lily lied. That wasn't the hole truth. She was most angry at him because she had found out she was pregnant.

"Aoch. But that isn't the hole truth, right?" Lysander said and Lily sighed. He knew her to well. But she couldn't tell him about her secret.

A rustle behind them saved her from answering. They all turned around and was a blonde forelock.

"Malfoy?" Lysander and Hugo said with one mouth at the same time as Lily said:

"Scorpius?"

He stepped out behind a tree, blushed.

"I-I needed to talk to you," Scorpius said to Lily. She looked down at the grass.

"What is it?"

"Well, er, what's going on Lily? I mean, you can't get so pissed out just because Evelyn know. In that case you should be mad right know too, because your cousins and friends know about it," he said. Lily didn't answer, she just looked down.

Scorpius sat down too and putted his finger under her chin to force her to watch at him.

"Please, Lily. Talk to me." He tried to ignore the fact that Lysander and Hugo was watching them, but it was hard. He wanted to kiss Lily, but when they where watching them, be couldn't. He thought they would freak out.

"No." Lily shook her head so her red hair danced over her shoulders. "I'll not talk to you."

"You're doing that right now, beautiful," Scorpius said, smiling. Lily tried to stop a smile herself, but that didn't work so well.

"I still hate you, I really to Scorpius. You need to understand that I can't see you anymore," Lily said, even though it hurt so much.

"Oh, I believe you," he said and in front of Lysander and Hugos shocked gazes, he kissed her.


	5. It's gonna be a bumpy ride

**Chapter 5**

_Dear Scorpius,_

_are you coming home over x-mas? Your father and I thought that we would invite the Goyle family over for dinner. Eric really wants to see you and from what I've heard of mrs Goyle, there's something going on between you and Evelyn. _

_I think that's really good, she's a nice girl. We all like her, and her family like you, so you don't have to try impress them or something. _

_I hope everything is well at Hogwarts, and that you're having fum even though you haven't got Eric as a friend now. We would love that you came home for Christmas, honey._

_Xoxo_

_Your mother_

Scorpius just stared at the letter, so angry he was about to rip the letter into pieces if Lily hadn't stopped him.

"Hey, it isn't worth it," she said and took the letter from him.

"I'm gonna kill her! Who does she think she is? She can't do that! _There's nothing going on between me and Evelyn_!" he shouted and Lily hissed him.

"Sch, you wake up the hole castle. I now there's nothing going on between you and Evelyn."

"Yes, _you _do that! Bur my father and mother think that I'm in love with Evelyn Goyle now!"

"You see, this is why you're in Slytherin. If you didn't get so angry of small things, you should have been sortered into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin," Lily said as she stroked Scorpius over his back. He didn't say anything. He wasn't so sure about that as Lily was.

"Are you calm now? You're not gonna kill Evelyn Goyle?" Lily asked after a while and Scorpius kissed her instead of answering.

The mirror showed her her hole body. She was standing with her left side towards the mirror, now looking at her stomach. How long had it been?

Lily didn't even knew when it happened, so she couldn't figure out how long it had gone since it happened. Since she got pregnant.

She knew she needed to talk to someone, Rose would be a good choice, but she wasn't brave enough.

_Ironic, huh? _She thought for herself. _I'm not brave enough to tell someone my secret, even though I'm in the house for the brave ones. _

Lily lay her hand on her stomach and felt how it stick out a bit. She couldn't stop her tears from flow down over her cheeks. Oh, she had really messed up.

When Lily arrived in the Great Hall, Albus Potter immediately saw she had crying. He stood up and walked towards her. She saw him and looked down on the floor.

She had tried to cover her red eyes with make up, but that didn't work. When Albus was beside his sister who just was about to sit down, he took her arm.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"Hey, that's hurts," Lily said, still avoiding his eyes.

"I know you, Lily. I can see you've been crying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I haven't crying," Lily insisted but Albus didn't let her go. The students around them stared at them.

"Shout up and tell me the truth," Albus hissed and shook her arm when she didn't answer. "Come on!"

"Are you gonna kick your own sisters as, Potter?" a voice suddenly said and Albus slowly turned around, but he didn't let Lily go.

"Get out of here, Malfoy!" Albus said and Scorpius grinned. He played his role as a bad Slytherin-student very well.

"You think so?" He said condescending.

"Yes, I do, actually!"

Now the hole Great Hall were looking at them.

"I don't think that's a good way to be friend with your girlfriends brother, Scorpius." Evelyn Goyle studied her fingernails while she was talking, and all of them who had spoken before went silence.

"_What?" _Albus breathed after many quiet minutes.

"Oh, Lily. You haven't told your brother get, have you? Oh, right. I forget. Your relationship is a secret," Evelyn continued innocent.

Albus looked shocked from Scorpius to Lily, who looked at each other. He saw how Lilys eyes started to be full of tears.

"Albus..." she started to say but he interrupted her.

"No, you don't have to say anything," he said quiet.

"Albus..."

"You don't have to..."

"Albus! My arm's black and blue!" Lilt screamed. Albus jumped but removed his hand, and saw a bruise on her arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lil..."

"Whatever." Lily dried her tears from her cheeks and stood up. She walked to Evelyn who looked pleased.

"I have no idea what you were talking about, you know," Lily said, then she turned her back to the Slytherin-girl and walked out of the quiet Great Hall, with her head held high.


	6. I could really use a wish right know

**Chapter 6**

As they walked in the corridors, everyone turned around to stare at them. Lily just looked down on the floor.

"Hey, meet their eyes instead of avoiding them," Lysander said to Lily as they walked. Lily did as he said and stared angry at some Gryffindor-girl who whispered something to each other. Everything was just shit right now.

Albus didn't talk to her, even though she knew he didn't know what to think of her, all she met stared at her, even the professors. Besides her clothes know was way to small. She had to write home and ask her mother to send her James old uniform.

Lucky her, no one had mentioned that she had gotten bigger and bigger, and Albus hadn't written home.

"Lily, come!" A voice suddenly said and she turned around. Ruby Finnigan stood looking at her. Lily, Lysander and Hugo started walking towards Ruby, but Ruby shocked her head.

"Did I say your named, boys? No. Lily, come here just you," Ruby said and when Lily was beside her she took Lilys hand och started walking away from the boys. They came to a empty corridor and stopped there.

Ruby Finnigan was the same age as Lily and in Gryffindor too. She was one of Lilys friends who didn't mention what had happened in the Great Hall.

"Lil, what's wrong with you? Look at yourself! You can't go up this much in weigh on so short while. Sure, I've seen you've eaten more than before later, but you don't go up so much of that. You aren't... you aren't _pregnant, _are you?" Ruby asked careful.

Lily hang with her head.

"Oh, Lily. You should have told me earlier. Mummy could help you doing abortion, you know." Ruby hug Lily. Lily felt so stupid when her friend said that. _Of course. _Mrs Finnigan was a doctor.

Scorpius felt how he sweat and shook. Oh my good. What did he do?

He started walking, fast, and soon he didn't her Lily and Ruby Finnigans voices anymore. Why didn't she told him? _Why didn't he notice?_

"Malfoy, wait a minute." Scorpius freeze. Oh no. Not him, not know.

He slowly turned around and faced Albus Potter.

"Yes?" Scorpius said, not even trying yo sound superior. The charade was over know, it felt like. The whole school knew, so why pretend?

"Do you sleep with my sister?" Albus asked and Scorpius thought he saw a tear behind Albus glasses.

"No," Scorpius answered, and that wasn't a lie, actually. He hadn't met Lily since Evelyn told everyone, and that was almost three weeks since.

"Well, _did _you sleep with my sister, then?" Albus continued asking him.

"Yes," Scorpius finally answered after a while. Albus Potters fist knocked him before he could react. He backed a few steps with his hand over the right eye, which already had started to swell. The other punch didn't hurt as much as the first, but it hurt.

Scorpius understood Albus feelings, so he didn't even try to stop Lilys brother. If he self had a sister who was sleeping with a Gryffindor-boy, he had punched him too.

"What are you _doing, _mr Potter?" someone exclaimed and the punched stopped. Scorpius sat heavy on the floor with his hands over his face. He felt how blood streamed from his lips.

"Scorpius!" A familiar voice screamed and Scorpius heard how someone ran towards him. She sat down beside him and moved his hands.

"Albus, what the hell have you _done?" _Lily screamed and her brother mumbled something.

"It's okey, really. I do understand him. I would have done the same if the parts where different, you know," Scorpius said and spit some blood on the floor beside him. His right eye where so swelled that he couldn't see with it.

"You boys are so stupid!" Lily said furious. The professor who had come just before Lily had gone to the nurse so that she could come and take a look at Scorpius.

"You really are stupid," Ruby agreed with Lily. "Both of you. Mal... Er, Scorpius for keeping his relationship with Lily a secret, and Albus for be pissed of for love."

"Yeah, that's right, Ruby. We're all stupid, except you of course," Lily said thoughtful.

"But, hey. Who said love's easy?" Ruby said as the professor and nurse came. The nurse took a look at Scorpius eye and lip and established that he would be just fine. Then she took out her wand, said a spell and Scorpius face turned into normal. Easy.

"So, mr Potter. Mr Malfoy. Have you solved this problem know?" The professor asked and Scorpius, Lily and Ruby looked at Albus.

"Yeah, I guess so," Albus mumbled and the professor pleased walked away.

"Thank you, brother," Lily said and kissed Albus cheek.

"Yeah, whatever. You know, Malfoy. I think you are not as your father, actually," Albus said thoughtful. Scorpius guessed Lily and Albus parents had told them as many stories as his own parents had told him about Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

"Er, thanx, I guess," he answered and Lily helped him up.

"You know, Mal- Scorpius. I think I could like you too. As a friend, of course," Ruby said and Lily and Scorpius laughed. Scorpius took her hand and she didn't protest. He had almost forgotten about her pregnancy. _Almost. _


	7. All for one, and all for love

**Chapter 7 **

"So it was true? All the time?"

"Oh my good, they're so cute together! Why couldn't all of us be together with someone from another house?"

"I heard that Malfoy kicked Potters as so that he would let him go out with Lily..."

"Oh, I wish he would have fallen in love with me instead of her..."

Everywhere they went, people where whispering och pointing at them. Lily held Scorpius hand hard och looked right forward. She pretended that they where alone, that no one where talking about them. She wished everyone could just go to hell.

Her parents probably knew at this moment, maybe Albus told them, or they had heard from anyone else parents. Lily wanted it to be Christmas-holiday soon, and at the same time, she didn't.

Se wanted to leave Hogwarts for a while, leave all the stupid students who where whispering about her – but she didn't want to go home. She didn't want her mother to see how she looked – with her big stomach – and she didn't want her parents and brother to ask her about Scorpius or other boys.

She knew she had to meet them, and she knew that if she didn't tell them by her self, they would never forgive her. That's why she decided to write to her family, that she would come home for Christmas.

_Mummy,_

_I've decided to come home for Christmas, but I would really like to talk to you before I meet dad and James. Could you pick me up at Kings Cross by yourself? Please?_

_I don't know what Albus are gonna do_, _write to him you if you want to find out. _

_And please, please pick me up by yourself. _ _I really don't want to meet dad and James before I can talk to you face to face._

_Love_

_Lily_

She sent the letter with an owl home to her mother and decided that she would tell Ginny Potter _everything. _

A screaming baby. Lily body covered in blood. His mother and fathers bodies covered in blood. Albus, James, Ginny and Harry Potter who hit him. One time, two times, three times.

"Stop screaming Malfoy! Shut up! Do you have a nightmare or what, you big baby!" They screamed and suddenly the world started shaking and he fell down, down, down.

He opened his eyes and saw a Slytherin-boy named Vincent Crabbe II over him.

"Hey, Malfoy. You where screaming like a big baby," Vincent grinned.

"Yeah, yeah," Scorpius said and pushed Vincent away. He looked at the watch and saw that it was 6.00 a.m.

"Why did you wake me up you stupid pig?" Scorpius said as he got dressed.

"Well, I thought you wanted to catch the train. You are not gonna be here over Christmas, huh?"

"Oh, shit. Yeah, you're right. Thanx buddy." Scorpius closed his trunk with all the things he was going to bring home and then went down to get some breakfast.

After a couple of hours, it was 10.30 and time to go to the station. Scorpius carried his trunk easy, he hadn't so much things in it, and walked on Lilys right side. On her other side, Lysander and Hugo was.

"So are you coming to us over Christmas?" Lily asked and Scorpius was about to answer her no, why would he? When Lysander started talking again.

"Yeah, sure. You too Hugo?" Hugo nodded and Scorpius felt how he went jealous. He wished his family was good friends with Lilys family too, but that was to much to wish.

Scorpius and Lysander and Hugo in the same compartment wasn't a great idea. Specially not Lysander and Scorpius in the same compartment.

"So, who are you with at Christmas, Malfoy?" Lysander said when the train started to move.

"My family, who are you with?"

"Well, my family and also with the Potters and Weasleys," Lysander answered with a grin. "So, who do you count as 'family'?"

"Well, my mother and father, and my grandmother," Scorpius said calm.

"Oh, you have no brothers or sisters?"

"No, and I think you know that."

"Well, lucky you. Lorcan very often drive me nuts, but he is my best friend at the same time."

"Mm, yeah. Lucky me," Scorpius said sarcastic.

"Don't you have any cousins? Your mother, doesn't she has any brothers or sisters?"

"No, she's the only child. As my father."

"But isn't it nice to be the only child? I meant, you inherit all the money your family have."

"Shut up," Scorpius mumbled and looked down in the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry Malfoy. I can't hear you? What did you say?"

"Just shut up, Lovegood."

"Shut up both of you," Lily said and they all fell silence. Lily took Scorpius hand and she noticed how Lysander looked jealous. Not good.

They where quiet the whole trip, until the train stopped and they saw Kings Cross. Lily still held Scorpius hand as she walked out of the train and looked after her mother who had promised to come alone. She didn't care that Ginny saw her holding Scorpius hand, because she was already going to tell her mother about everything. And Scorpius parents was not there, they would come ten minutes later.

Suddenly she felt how Scorpius froze. He stared at something or someone.

"What it is?" Lily asked as the looked at whatever he was looking at, and she froze to. Ginny, Harry and James Potter where looking at them.


	8. Livin' on a prayer

**Chapter 8**

"What are we gonna do?" Lily asked quiet, terrified.

"Well, it seems like all people in our hole family have find out about us, so why don't give them something to talk about?" Scorpius said and Lily saw that mr and mrs Malfoy stood a couple of meters from the Potter-family, staring at them to.

"Oh, crap," Lily said as she saw how Albus stepped out of the train beside her. He saw the Potters and Malfoys to and gave her a smile.

"Good luck, sis," he said and walked over to their family.

"You know what? Let's give them something to talk about," Lily said after a while. Scorpius smiled and took her face between his hand. Then he kissed her on her mouth.

"Thank you, darling," Lily smiled and Scorpius smile got bigger.

"See you after the holiday, beautiful," he answered and let her go.

"If I survive," Lily laughed.

"If you survive, yeah." Then they walked over to their families.

"Hey, dad, James. What are you doing here? I thought mum would pick me up by her self," Lily said untroubled.

"Change of plans," Harry said. All in her family except of Albus was staring at her as she was crazy. After a while Ginny looked at Lilys body instead of her face. Lily saw her mother put one and one together when she looked over at Scorpius who was talking to his parents who not looked pleased.

Lilys body was way bigger now than when she went off to Hogwarts the first September.

After almost ten minutes Albus started laugh hysteric.

"Hey, come on guys! When I found out I just kicked his as instead of staring at Lily as she was a monster! Then I got over it. That's what you should do, give him a punch and get over it."

Now everyone was staring at Albus instead.

"Actually, Albus, brother. I think you're right. That's what we should do," James said after a while and started go over to Scorpius and his family, but Lily stopped him.

"Oh, no! That's _not _a good idea!" she said.

"Yes, that's not a good idea Albus. I can't believe you did that, why didn't the school send us an owl?" Ginny said.

"I don't know, ask them," Albus said.

"Well, let's go now. Come on!" Lily said.

"Yeah, you're right," Harry agreed and they started to walk. Unlucky for Lily, they had to walk towards the Malfoys, who stood just beside the gate over to the muggle-world. James gave Scorpius a dark look and Draco and Harry looked at each other. Ginny and mrs Malfoy rolled their eyes at each other. Mrs Malfoy had been in Ravenclaw in Hogwarts and her and Ginnys last year at Hogwarts, they got friends.

Suddenly mrs Malfoy stopped them.

"Wait a minute, Ginny. You guys, can't you come over for dinner some day? Maybe Friday?" she asked and Ginny smiled at her.

"That would be really fun, right guys?"

"Yeah..." Lily said, smiling at mrs Malfoy. She was actually nice.

"Sure," Albus said. Lily bet he just wanted to see the Malfoys manor.

"Well... okey, then," James said after a while.

"Sure," was Harrys answer.

"Good," said mrs Malfoy happily. Six o'clock?"

"That's perfect, thank you," Ginny answered with a smile. Scorpius blinked at Lily and then the Potters walked out of the gate.

Wow, everything was really perfect now. Dinner at her boyfriends place, theirs families maybe could be friends. Lily felt really happy for the first time at weeks.

**Thanx 4 all lovely reviews and that you keep reading my story ^_^**

**I'm sorry if this chapter was short, but I'll try to make it longer next time. R&R, people! :)**


	9. Dakota, are you in love with me too?

**Chapter 9**

"Shit, Lily! I can't believe you actually are going out with that idiot! He's a Malfoy for good sake!" James yelled at Lily as soon as the Potter family had closed their door.

"Well, we're not actually going out..." Lily begun but Albus interrupted her.

"No, they're just sleeping together. They kept it a secret fort the whole school – yes, even me, all the cousins and Lysander – until Evelyn Goyle told everyone," Albus said.

"What!" James gasped. "Are you _sleeping _with him?"

"Well..." Lily started but she was interrupted again.

"Well, yes of course," Albus said. "What would they do in secret if not sleeping together?"

"Hey! We sometimes just sit and talk and eat dinner together!" Lily said angry.

"You admit it!" James yelled. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. You're only fifteen! And when did you lost you virgin, huh? When you where twelve?"

"James, Albus, please. Leave your sister alone. She can be together with who she wants," Ginny said.

"But dad! This is where you are gonna go over to the Malfoys and kick Malfoys ass!" James said, turning to Harry.

"Which one?" Albus asked.

"The small one! Malfoy junior!"

"Scorpius," Lily corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on dad!" James begged.

"Well, actually James. I think it's the brothers job to kick their sisters boyfriends ass," Lily smiled at her biggest brother who acted like a big child now. He just stared at her.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, sis! I think I'll do that!" And so he disappeared.

"Don't worry, honey. He's to afraid to go their, now way he's gonna kick, er, Scorpius ass, as you say it," Ginny smiled at her daughter.

"Yeah, I know that," Lily said and turned her eyes on the floor. "Mum, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," Ginny answered and they walked out of the room. When Lily was sure her father and brother didn't listen to them, she started to tell her mum. She told her everything. From their first meeting until when she found out she was pregnant, until now.

Ginny sat and listened as she spoke and when Lily was done, her mother hugged and told her what to do. Just as she had wished.

Draco Malfoy was pretty mad as his wife because she had invited his old school-enemy to their house for dinner. He was mad because his only son had been together with his old school-enemy's daughter. He was mad at everything, that Friday.

Scorpius and his mother couldn't care less about how Draco felt. Mrs Malfoy was to happy that someone would come over for dinner to their beautiful manor, she liked to show it to people. But she was also happy because she liked company, and Ginny Potter was a nice woman, or at least a nice girl when she was younger.

Scorpius Malfoy was so nervous that he couldn't stand still. He couldn't even breathe sometimes.

"Sit and calm down, Scorpius," Draco said to him when he had walked around in the manor for almost half an hour.

Scorpius did as he said but he couldn't stop his leg from moving all the time. Restless legs.

"Why so nervous, son?" Draco asked his son. Scorpius bit his lip. He couldn't tell his father the truth. That Lily was pregnant and that her family maybe found out and where going to beat him up.

"I'm not nervous," he said instead of the truth, but his voice revealed him. And maybe the look in his face too.

"Yeah, sure. What's going on, Scorpius? Really?" Draco Malfoys eyes drilled into Scorpius, he couldn't look away.

"Nothing..."

"Oh, you know I don't believe that crap. What is it? I don't think her brothers will beat you up, or her father. They will respect that you love her and that she loves you," Draco said, like that's the problem. Or, it kind of was, but not the biggest problem. That was Lilys pregnancy.

"How do you know she loves me?" It suddenly hit Scorpius, she had never told him she loved him. He never told her he loved her either, but he had said it the her in his minds...

"Oh, dear. Didn't you see her face? And do you think she would go on with your relationship so long if she didn't love you? And not mention tell her family about you, on your own little way..." Scorpius had told his parents how long they had been together, because his mother of course started questioning him as soon as the Potters was gone.

Scorpius smiled when he heard his fathers word. He didn't thin his father would encourage his relationship with Lily, but he indeed did.

"Thanx, dad. For everything," Scorpius said as mrs Malfoy came out from the kitchen.

"The dinner is almost ready, and it's almost six o'clock. Ain't I great at this? Do you think they come soon?"

Just when she said that, the doorbell rang and the little family turned around. Everyone suddenly got very nervous.

"Well," mrs Malfoy said as she dried her hand of on her kitchen apron. She took it off and pulled her fingers though her hair. "I'll go open, then."


	10. Those will be the best memories

**Chapter 10**

A rainy day in April, Scorpius Malfoy where out for a walk very late. He was sixteen and went the 6th year at Hogwarts, in June he was gonna be seventeen years old.

Suddenly someone came running with her face hidden in her hands. Scorpius recognized the red hair, but couldn't tell if she was a Potter or a Weasley. She ran into him so he almost fell backwards. That was when she looked up at him and Scorpius saw it was Lily Potter. She went her 4th year at Hogwarts and was now fifteen years old – she was born in January – but that didn't Scorpius know jet.

"Hey, little Potter! What are you doing?" he said irritated, but then he saw that her eyes was red and that she cried. "Oh, shit. Are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she snapped at him och started walking away, but he took her arm.

"Oh, come on. I can see you're crying. Why?" he asked, and Lily turned around surprised. His voice wasn't his ordinary, it was soft, like he cared.

"I just found out my boyfriend was cheating on me," she said after a while.

"Oh, shit. What a idiot. Do you want me to go and beat him up?" Lily laughed as she dried her tears.

"No, I'm fine. You don't need to do that."

"But really, I can do that," Scorpius insisted. He didn't actually knew who Lilys boyfriend where, but he could figure that out pretty easy.

"No, it's okey," Lily said and they fell silence. Her green eyes met his.

"Did you break up with him?" Scorpius asked after a while.

"Yeah," Lily answered and they fell silence again. Suddenly Scorpius took a step towards her and took her face between his hand. Then, he kissed her.

She didn't protest, she answered his kiss. After a while, he let her go.

"There you got something to tell your friends," he smiled and walked away. Left was Lily Potter, she had already forgotten about her ex-boyfriend.

"Mother, can we go from the table?" Mrs Malfoy looked up from her conversation with Ginny.

"Of course, honey. You can go upstairs and show the Potters you room," she answered and Scorpius took Lilys hand.

"Yeah, right," he muttered while he pulled her off her chair. Albus and James stayed with the grown-ups and looked after them. When they was with the stairs, Scorpius stopped.

"Why is your brother staring at me like if he wanted to kill me?" he whispered. James had looked angry at him the whole dinner, and that scared him a bit.

"He found out we're sleeping together," Lily whispered back to him.

"Ah, your brother freaks me out." Scorpius led her upstairs and into his room. It was a white room, with a white wardrobe and a big King size-bed in the middle of the room.

"This is..." Lily said and sat down on the bed.

"...boring," Scorpius filled in her sentence.

"No, it's nice," Lily said and Scorpius rolled his eyes. He sat down beside her and kissed her.

"I've missed you," he said between his kisses.

"You met me two days ago," Lily smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Their conversation stopped when they started kissing each other more hungry. Suddenly, they heard how someone hawked. They reluctantly separated from each other and turned their gazes to the door. James stood there and looked skeptical at them.

"Go away," Lily snapped at him.

"Get a room," James muttered as he walked downstairs. Lily rolled her eyes. Scorpius leaned against the wall and she crawled over to him so that he could take her in his arms.

"I need to tell you something," she said and he kissed her on her cheek.

"Go ahead."

"I've been... or at least I will be, expelled from Hogwarts," Lily said. "So I'm not coming back after the holiday.

"Well, so am I, if that's the case," Scorpius said simply.

"What? No! You have only one term left, then you'll graduate! And why would you be expelled too?" Lily said upset.

"Lily! Didn't you think about telling me your pregnant? Or maybe it's none of my business? Maybe it's not even my child?" Scorpius shouted and she stared shocked at him.

"How... how do you know?" he said low after a while.

"I heard you and Ruby talk," he said and took away his arms from her.

"Oh, Scorpius. You where my first and only, I would never have sex with someone else than you, you know that. I love you, Scorpius," Lily said and took his head between her hands so that he had to look at her.

"I was suppose to say that to you first," he said with a smile. "I love you too, Lily. I love you so, so much."

Lily smiled and kissed him.

"And... I was going to tell you, soon... Maybe when you where back at Hogwarts, I would have written you a letter," she said when Scorpius let her into his arms again.

"You're so shy, I can't believe you are in Gryffindor."

"I can't believe you are in Slytherin."

"Well... the Sorting Hat wanted me to go in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, but I refused. I didn't want to do father disappointed," Scorpius admitted. Lily looked shocked at him for the second time.

"Wow, I didn't know that."

Scorpius placed his hand over her little baby-stomach and she put her hands over his.

"Are you gonna keep it?" he asked.

"I don't know..." she said uncertain.

"I think you should," Scorpius said.

"What?"

"You should keep him, we can raise him together. We'll get married and buy a house there we can raise our baby." Lily smiled. That was a great fantasy.

"Yeah, maybe. _But _only if you graduate first! We can't live in a home there either you nor me are aloud to use magic."

"Sure, but when is it time?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"Don't worry, in June, maybe," she said.

"But what if the school isn't over when you get him? What if I miss it?" Scorpius said worried.

"Oh, shut up. I don't think it's such a pretty look. And remember it could be a she too, Scorpius," Lily said calm.

"Yeah, right. It's a he, I promise."

"How do you know that?" Lily asked, smiling.

"You see the form of your stomach? It's rounder when it's a girl. Your little stomach is very square." Lily laughed and they talked until they fell asleep.

"How cute aren't they?"

"How can we wake them up when they look like that? They look so peaceful."

"Yeah, right. Shake her up from her beautiful dreams now."

"Lily. Lily, darling. We're about to leave now."

Scorpius opened his eyes and saw that his whole family, plus Lilys family was in his room and looked at them. Ginny shook Lily soft, but she didn't wake up. She still lay in his arms, so he couldn't move.

"Hey, beautiful. Wake up now," Scorpius said in Lilys ear and her eyes flicked up.

"Aw, how cute. She wake up when she hears his voice," mrs Malfoy said and smiled.

"What time is it?" Lily asked sleepy.

"Twelve o'clock. We're heading home now," Harry answered.

"Couldn't you just let me sleep her tonight? We where already asleep!" she complained.

"Oh, no, young lady. Let's go now." Lily and Scorpius stood up and followed their families downstairs and to the door. After the Potters had putted on their clothes, Lily walked over to Scorpius and put her hands around her neck.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked when he put his hands on her back.

"Anything that you do," he answered and she smiled.

"You can come over to us tomorrow," she decided.

"If you wish." He kissed her on her mouth and he noticed that everyone around them stopped talking and stared at them. Maybe they couldn't get it, that Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy was together, jet.

"Goodbye, beautiful," Scorpius said after that they had kissed each other a while. She reluctantly let him go and followed her family out.

"Bye, Scorpius."


	11. Maybe I'll be mr Right

**Chapter 11**

At noon next day, Lily ate her breakfast. She had just gotten out of bed and when the doorbell rang, she jumped high.

"Oh, shit. I'm not dressed. And my hair! It's a mess!" she said to herself.

"Like he cares what you are wearing," Albus said. He was the only one home, because Ginny, Harry and James was at work.

"Oh, Al. You can talk to him, right? Thank you!" Lily kissed her brother on his cheek and ran upstairs. Albus sighed and then went over to the door and opened it. There stood Scorpius with a flower in his hand, a lily, actually.

"Lily is upstairs, she wasn't dressed and she need to fix her hair. I told her I would talk to you until she was done, but you can go upstairs. It's her own fault she wasn't dressed." And with those words, Albus walked away.

Scorpius took off his shoes and jacket and then walked upstairs. He saw five doors – all closed – and he had no idea which one of them who was the door into Lilys room.

He tried the first door, but there was a bathroom. The second was a boyroom, and the third was probably mr and mrs Potters. But in the fourth, he found Lily, trying to brush out a tangle in her hair. She turned around when he walked into her room and closed the door.

"But Albus would..." she started but Scorpius interrupted her.

"Yeah, I know. But he told me to go up to you, and besides I don't care how your hair looks like. Let me help you with that." He gave her the lily and took the brush from her and started to brush her hair.

"This is impossible," he said and shook his head. He looked around in her room and saw another door. "Is that a bathroom?"

"Yeah," Lily answered and followed him with her eyes as he opened the door. The bathroom was white and pink, with a toilet, a washbasin and shower in one of the corners. Scorpius turned back to Lily with a smile.

"Why don't we take a shower?" he asked.

"Well, that was a very good idea, mr Malfoy," Lily said and smiled too.

"Hey, little baby. It's daddy here. I hope you are nice too your mother and don't kick her to hard, and don't make her throw up to much, either. That's not so nice. And... hm, maybe it's good if you are small, because that will make it easier for mummy when you're gonna come out in the real world. And I hope you'll wait with that until the summer holiday starts, because I want to be there when it happens." Lily laughed as Scorpius had one of his hands on her stomach and talked to the stomach. They was on her little bed, new showered and Lilys hair was soft. "And merry Christmas, baby."

Scorpius kissed the stomach and then he turned over to Lilys face. "Merry Christmas to you too."

"Merry Christmas," Lily smiled when he kissed her. "Oh, man. I really wish we could be together for Christmas. It sucks that the cousins and Lovegoods are coming, I want to be with you."

"Yeah, I know. But hey, we can run away and have our very own Christmas on a hotel or something wherever we want!"

"Yeah, that would be nice," Lily said dreamily. "But why can't you come over to us for Christmas too? You're only three, right?"

"No, grandma are coming too. And... maybe the Goyles, I don't no. I hope not." Lily bit her lip. The last thing she wanted was that Evelyn Goyle was with Scorpius.

"Oh, but please. You four guys can come over her, screw the Goyles!" Scorpius smiled at Lilys proposal. Maybe it could go.

"That would be wonderful, but we'll be many people here," he said.

"Yes, I know. But it's only fun. Victorie and Teddy will, for example go home early because of the small children. And Percy and his family are with his wifes family over Christmas. So we'll not be _so _many."

"Maybe I can ask my parents, if it's okey for yours of course."

"Al! Can you come up!" Lily shouted and they heard Albus answer something and soon they heard steps in the stairs. Albus came into Lilys room and stopped in the door.

"Hey, why are your hair wet- Oh, no. You didn't? While I was downstairs? Shit Lily, you guys are-"

"Yeah, whatever. Mummy did say that I could invite Scorpius and his family to be here at Christmas, didn't she?" Lily asked.

"Yes..." Albus said vague. "She did mention it."

"There you see! Tell your parents you are gonna be here over Christmas!" Lily said to Scorpius and he smiled. Albus walked out of her room and downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll ask them," he said and when she was about to say something more, he stopped her with a kiss on her mouth. "Later. When your parents come home. I want to ask them too first."

Lily was about to say something more but he stopped her again with a kiss.

"Sch... You don't have to say anything. We can lay here and listen to baby, if he wants to say something to us.

"She-" Lily was stopped with a kiss this time too. "I like this game."

"Game?" Scorpius asked and this time, Lily kissed him. "Well, so do I."

"Knock, knock." Lily and Scorpius looked up and saw Ginny in the door. She smiled at them. "You guys really look cute together."

"Hey, mum. Can Scorpius be here tonight? Over dinner and the night and tomorrow, like the cousins and the Lovegoods?" Lily asked.

"I think it doesn't matter what I say, he'll still stay here to tomorrow," Ginny said and then she walked downstairs.

"See! I told you it was okey if you stayed here for Christmas," Lily said and kissed Scorpius nose. "Go home and ask your parents now."

"If you wish, my beautiful," Scorpius said and stood up. He smiled at her, and then he was disappeared.

He came back twenty minutes later, dressed in jeans and a black shirt and with a small bag.

"You can put it in my room," Lily said to him when she saw it. She was in the kitchen, helping her mother to fix the dinner. She wore a loose fit dress in red and black tights.

The dress hide her round stomach very good, no one would ask her anything about it. Scorpius came down again and Lily could stop herself from staring at him. He was so handsome.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked. Sweet, handsome, polite Scorpius.

"Yeah, actually. Could you put the food on the table?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Scorpius answered and took the done food and walked out with it to the dining room. Then he came back to get some more, and soon all food was done and it all stood on the table in the dining room.

Lily and Scorpius sat down in the couch in the living room. They sat as they had done when the Potters was at the Malfoys, with Lily in Scorpius arms.

"My parents don't come," Scorpius said and Lily leaned her head against Scorpius chest.

"Why?" she asked.

"Grandma is to old to meet so many people at the same time, she won't be able to do this. And mother and father stayed home with her." Just when he said that, someone knocked at the door. Someone went to open it and suddenly they heard very many voices at the same time.

"How do you think they will react when they see me?" Scorpius whispered to Lily.

"Well, I think they know about us. Someone must have told them, but they will still be shocked because I don't think they believe it," Lily answered quiet.

"Lily has a guest here, he's gonna stay here until tomorrow, I think. When the kids open the presents," they heard Ginny say.

"Here they come," Lily whispered when they heard how almost all of Lilys relatives walked towards the living room. "Prepare yourself at full silence."

"A boy?" Lilys cousin Victorie Weasley said keen. She loved everything about romance, and now she had a little girl with Teddy, his parents had been good friends with the Potters and Weasleys, but they died when they tried to defeat the Dark Lord.

"Yes, her boyfriend. But, er, don't get to shocked, please," Ginny said quiet and all the people got into the room, with Ginny and Victorie in the front. Victorie hold her baby in her arms and when she saw Lily and Scorpius, she smiled.

"Oh my gud. How cute! A Potter and a Malfoy! Isn't that the most romantic thing you've ever heard of, Teddy?" She turned over to her husband who grinned at them.

"Yeah, that's pretty tough of you guys. So, is it just an act for attention or is it for real?" Teddy said, grinning at them.

"Teddy! Don't say that! You can just look at them and see how much they like each other!" Victorie exclaimed.

"Shall we eat, maybe?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, let's go," someone muttered and Lily saw that Lysander hurried to the diner room with Lorcan after. The other followed them and left was Lily, Scorpius and Victorie.

"Young love," she sighed happily. "It's so beautiful."

Then she walked to the dining room with her baby too.

"I like you cousin," Scorpius said as they stood up.

"Which one?" Lily muttered, though she already knew which one.

"Victorie, she seems nice."

"Yeah, she is. But I think you like her because she's so beautiful too."

"Sure, she's beautiful. But not as beautiful as you are." Scorpius took Lilys hand and they walked after Victorie to the dining room. Two seats beside each other where saved for them, Lily appreciated that.

"Well, dig in!" Ginny said and they started to eat. After a while, Victorie of course started to ask Scorpius and Lily questions.

"How long have you been together?" she asked and they looked at each other.

"I'm sure," Lily said and looked at her cousin again. "That depends on how we count."

"Well, when was the first time you kissed each other then?"

"In April my fourth year," Lily answered and smiled at the memory. "'There you got something to tell your friends'."

"Do you remember that? I can't remember I said so," Scorpius said and smile.

"Yeah, sure. Because that was just what you said."

"I wasn't such a big romantic, huh?" Scorpius grinned.

"No, I think you just played with me."

"Nah. Never. I _acted _like I played with you, I didn't want you to know how I really felt."

"Really?" Lily said interested. "And exactly how long have you liked me, then?"

"Since... I think it was since you the first time stood up to me. You were the only little brat who ever had stood up to me. Besides, you where a girl and two years younger than me."

"Oh my gud!" Lily burst out and smiled at him. "That was _years _ago! How old where I? Twelve?"

Scorpius smiled and shook his head.

"No idea. I guess you where like twelve, and I was fourteen. I had waited for you for three years when you finally was vulnerable, so that I could comfort you."

"Oh, you where so good at that too. 'Do you want me to do and beat him up?'"

"Yeah, so what? I should have done that for you. I hated that idiot for making you cry, but I also loved him for that. Thanks by him being such an idiot, I've got you now."

"Aw, how sweet," Victorie said. Lily and Scorpius almost forgot they wasn't alone. "But after that, did you see each other, like, every day?"

"No, it took almost two weeks before we was alone together again, but then we was so shy that we didn't even look at each other," Lily said.

"Oh. But when did you see each other again then?" Victorie continued asking. All at the table where listening at them now.

"Er... I don't remember. Scorpius?" Lily turned to Scorpius who rolled his eyes.

"You don't remember? Seriously. Anyway, we met each other alone almost a month after I'd first kissed her. It was after dinner and we walked into each other. Then she fell backwards and hit her head in the wall. I had to help her to the school-nurse and I spent the night there with her. After that we started seeing each other regularly. End of story," Scorpius told the table.

"Ah, right. Now I remember. But I always though that you pushed me into the wall and then helped me to the nurse because you felt guilty." Scorpius looked shocked at her and she smiled. "I'm only kidding, relax."

"What do we have more that we have to know?" Victorie asked the other, but no one answered so she turned to Lily and Scorpius again. "Okey, then..."

"What I want to know, is when you had sex the first time," James said and interrupted Victorie. Everybody was staring at him, but he only looked at Lily.

"That's really none of your business, James," Lily said cold.

"Really? But I want to know, sis."

"Why don't you tell everybody about your sex-life, James? Oh, right. You don't got one," Lily snapped at him and someone laughed. James cheeks went red, but he still looked into Lilys eyes.

"Why don't you just tell us when you said 'I love you' to each other the first time?" Victorie said and Lily looked at her instead.

"Well, yesterday, actually."

"Yesterday? And who said it first?" Lily looked at Scorpius who blushed.

"Actually, I did," she said and smiled.

"Oh, what kind of man are you Malfoy?" James asked and Lily rolled her eyes.

"He is more man than you. Besides, it was only because he was mad at me, and I had to calm him down," Lily explained.

"Why was he mad?" Victories younger sister Dominique asked.

"Well, I kept a few things secret for him..." Lily said and Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"A few thing," he muttered.

"What?" Victorie asked and leaned forwards.

"Hey, don't get mad again. I thought you've forgotten me by now. Nothing," Lily added to Victorie, because she looked like she was about to die of curiosity.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not mad at you, you know that," Scorpius said.

"So, when was your first big fight as a couple?" Victorie asked and Lily looked at Scorpius.

"Yesterday?"

"No," he said, thinking. "Actually, it was that time when you just pushed me when we met each other in the corridors. I still don't know what all that was about."

Lily gave Scorpius a meaning look that he couldn't solve so she took his under the table and put it on her stomach.

"Yeah, I remember that," Lysander suddenly said. "What was that about, really?"

Lily looked down on the table.

"Nothing..."

"Oh, come on. Something was it, what did he do to you?"

"It's really none of you business, Lysander!" Lily snapped, but then found out that it was the second she had snapped to someone. "I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood today, I guess."

"Hey, don't I get a sorry, Lily?" James asked and Lily looked tired at him.

"Fine. Sorry."

"No problem, sis. But you are still not gonna tell me anything about when you first slept together, right?"

"No!" Lily said angry. "I don't think we should talk about that, there are small children here."

"Like who?"

"The baby!" said Lily and just then, the baby started crying. "Oh my gud, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Lily, it isn't your fault," Victorie calmed her. "She's always cries. I've waited ever since we got here to hear her cry."

Victorie took the baby and walked out of the room. After ten minutes she came back, the baby was still crying.

"Mummy, please," she said and looked really tired. Her mother, Fleur, who was married to Lilys uncle Bill said something on French and Victorie answered her. Then Fleur took the baby and went out. Victorie sat down again. "She's always crying. I don't know what to do, I'm really, really tired."

"I could take her, honey. You know that," Teddy said.

"I know, but you are tired too." Lily looked terrifying at them. First now, she noticed that Victorie had bags under her eyes. Scorpius took her hand and she hugged it.

"What is it Lily? Are you okey?" Victorie asked when she saw Lilys face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just... Excuse me." Lily stood up and pulled Scorpius hand. "Please."

"Excuse me," Scorpius said and stood up too. He followed Lily upstairs and to her room. When the door was closed behind them, she burst into tears while he embraced her and tried to calm her down.


	12. Everything I do, I do it for you

Chapter 12

"You okey, little Lily?" Victorie asked when Lily and Scorpius came downstairs again. All the adults except for Victorie, but she didn't really counted as a adult, where still in the dining room and the teenagers – plus Victorie – was now in the living room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was nothing," Lily said as she sat down between Victorie and Dominique in the couch. "Why does everyone keep calling me little, by the way?"

"That's because you are the smallest Potter," Victorie said.

"Sure. What are you guys doing?" Lily asked and looked around in the room. In one corner of the living room, there was a huge Christmas three.

"We're talking about how we are gonna sleep tonight. We thought that all the girls can sleep in your room, and the boys in my or Albus room," James said but Lily shook her head.

"No way I'm letting Scorpius be alone with you, he's sleeping in my room."

"Yeah, sure. Like mum and dad are gonna agree with that," James said sarcastic.

"Can't you two stop fighting all the time?" Fred suddenly said. "That's pretty annoying."

"Yeah, I agree with Fred," said Hugo and Lily closed her mouth. They all fell silence for a while.

"But come on, Lily. Can't you tell us when you first slept with Malfoy, the parents aren't here now," James begged her. Lily couldn't understand why he wanted to know that so much.

"You know what, James? I actually don't remember that," she said honestly.

"I bet he does." James nodded towards Scorpius and everyone looked at him.

"Why would he?" Lily asked.

"He's a guy, we remember stuff like that," James said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?" Lily asked no one special and looked at Scorpius again.

"Of course I remember," Scorpius said, because everyone waited for him to say something.

"Why don't you come here a tell us then! We want to know everything," James said and pointed at the floor. Scorpius, who had been standing and leaning against the wall, walked over to the other and sat down on the floor in front of Lily. She ran her fingers through his hair while he started telling the room.

"Well, it was the 7th September, a Sunday. It was time for Hogsmead, but I wrote you a letter and begged you not to go to Hogsmead, and you stayed. So it was only we, and first- and secondyears-students left at Hogwarts.

We met in a empty classroom, I had brought a blanket, cookies and pumpkinjuice. I thought that we just should talk and eat, maybe some kisses, but that wasn't what you had on your mind." Lily blushed when everyone looked at her.

"What did she wear?" Roxanne asked. "You need to remember that too."

"Yeah, I remember that too. She wore a low-cut dress in black and ballerina-shoes in black."

"What underwear did she have?" James asked.

"A black lace-bra and matching briefs."

"How can you remember all that?" Lily asked and Scorpius looked up at her.

"You just... get into my brain. Everything you do get into my brain."

"Can't you shove us some love? _Please? _I love young love," Victorie begged and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Any time," she said and bowed down her head so that she could kiss Scorpius upside-down.

"I love you, beautiful," Scorpius whispered.

"I love you too," Lily whispered back.

"Why do you always call her 'beautiful'?" Albus asked Scorpius curious and they looked at him.

"I... I don't know. Maybe because she is beautiful?" Scorpius said.

"But there are lots of girl who are more beautiful than Lily, why don't you call them 'beautiful' too?" Albus asked.

"Seriously, Al. Why would he? If he called every beautiful woman 'beautiful', Lily wouldn't be so happy," Dominique said and rolled her eyes. Albus grinned.

"So, what I want to know now, is how your parents take all this?" Victorie said and looked from Lily too Scorpius.

"Well, I think our mothers are very happy. Our fathers on the other hand... I don't really know about dad. How does he take it?" Lily said and looked at her brothers.

"No idea. I don't think he's very happy, but it's probably okey for him," Albus said.

"Yeah, I think he rather would like to see you with someone else, but it's okey for him. He can't stop you from falling in love with the enemies child," James said and grinned. Lily rolled her eyes and turned to Scorpius when he started to talk.

"I think my dad likes you. It's your family he doesn't like, you are probably a good daughter-in-law in his eyes," Scorpius said and everyone fell silence.

"What does that mean, are you getting married?" Lysander asked after a while.

"No! I mean... no," Scorpius exclaimed. "I don't mean it like that, you know... I'm just..."

"They get it Scorpius, we're not getting married. Not now, for god sake. I'm only fifteen," Lily defended Scorpius, even though it was a lie. They had talked about that, but they weren't engaged. Yet. Lily kind of hoped that Scorpius would propose to her, now when they were about to have a baby and all.

"Yeah, we get it Scorpius," Victorie said and suddenly, they heard how someone started to cry. "Oh, shit. I need to take her, mum can't do all the dirty work."

She walked away and soon they heard her talking calm to the baby. The crying stopped very fast this time, and she came back with little Audrey in her arms. Victorie sat down in couch again.

"So, where were we?" she asked och looked around. Scorpius looked down at the baby, and Audrey looked back at him. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was so tiny and cute.

"Scorpius." He jumped high and looked up at Victorie who had spoken to him. She smiled at him. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes... Yes, I do," he answered and stood up. Lily moved so that he could sit in the couch between her and Victorie. Victorie carefully gave Scorpius Audrey so that he could hold her in his arms. He smiled down at her. In front of his eyes, her hair turned from the same red color as Victories hair, to light pink.

"That means she likes you," Victorie said. Scorpius looked at Lily who smiled at him.

"You do like children, huh?" she said with a smile.

"Of course," he answered as he watched how Audrey closed her eyes.

"I think you would be a great father, Scorpius. See, she's falling asleep in your arms. She never does that in mine or Teddys," Victorie said and Scorpius smiled. He looked up at Lily again who looked pleased.

"Yeah, and she never does that in my arm either. She's like a monster when I'm babysitting her," Dominique said, smiling.

"I quote you, sis. Audrey's a monster," Louis said.

"Oh, I want to have a baby too. I wish I could meet my dream-man, get married and have a baby. A baby girl, her name would be Sally. I like that name," Rose said dreamily.

"Do you long until you are gonna be a father, Scorpius?" Roxanne asked and Scorpius looked surprised at her.

"Yes, yes, actually, I do," he said. "And I think I would name my baby girl Hope... or maybe Juliette, that's nice too. A baby boy would get the name... Adrian or Julian."

"I would name my baby boy Adrian too," Lily said. "Or Noah. And a girl would be named Julie or Venus or Afrodite or Melanie. And I want four children. Adrian, Noah, Julie and Venus."

"If you get married and have four children, what would you call them?" Louis asked Scorpius and Lily.

"Wow, I haven't thought about that... but," Lily started saying, even though it was a lie.

"Oh, shut up, Lily. _Of course _you've though about that, you're a girl," James said and looked curious at her.

"Okey, okey. I have thought about that, but I don't know. Hope's a nice name, I would name one girl Hope... Hope Narcissa Malfoy. The other girl Julie Molly Malfoy. Adrian Arthur Malfoy and Noah... Noah something Malfoy," Lily said.

"Yeah, I get it. I don't want to name my children after Death Eaters, no one will be named Lucius or some else Death Eater-name," Scorpius said.

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't name my children after Death Eaters, even though you get mad at me," Lily said.

"I'm not mad at you, not at all. If we ever get children, they can have a second name after someone on my mothers side of the family," Scorpius said.

"I know you, Scorpius. Now you are mad. But fine, that's okey with me."

"Do you always fight with everyone, Lily?" Dominique asked with a smile.

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry, baby. Of course we'll name or future children after some Death Eaters who killed a lots of persons, that's okey with me," Lily said honestly and Scorpius looked sarcastic as her.

"Oh, shut up. Of course I wouldn't name my children after murders."

"Really?" Lily said incredulous.

"Yes, Lily," Scorpius said.

"Hey! I know that's a lie, you didn't call her beautiful!" Lorcan suddenly exclaimed. Everyone stared at him so he blushed.

"You know what, Lily? Why don't we give our children some strange names?" Scorpius asked.

"Like...?"

"Like Scorpius. Or Draco. Or Narcissa. Or Bellatrix. Something like that, we just make something up."

"That's a good idea, actually. If we can make up some good names," said Lily.

"Seriously, why don't you take that when Lily's pregnant instead of now? It's a long time until you are gonna have children, Lily still have two and a half year left at Hogwarts," James said and looked at Lily.

"Sure. We don't need to talk about that now," Lily said and suddenly yawned.

"Do you wanna go to bed?" Scorpius asked her.

"Hey, we still haven't decided how we are gonna sleep tonight," James said.

"We have guestrooms, brother. And by the way, I'm really tired, I want to go to sleep now," Lily said and stood up. She kissed Victories cheek. Scorpius gave Victorie Audrey and stood up too. "You're coming tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, we're just gonna sleep at home over the night. Good night, Lily. Good night, Scorpius," Victorie said and smiled.

"Night," Lily said and took Scorpius hand. They walked up and the last thing they heard before they closed the door to Lilys room, was James muttering.

"Like they are gonna sleep."


	13. Baby, you're all that I want

Chapter 13

"Shh, we're waking up the hole house."

"No, we're not. _You _are. Stop talking."

"Now are you talking too..."

"Shut up..." Scorpius kissed Lily as they was laying in her small bed. It was half past five in the morning.

"Wait a minute, while everyone else are sleeping, why don't we talk?" Lily whispered but Scorpius ignored her and continued kissing her. "Scorpius..."

"What? What do you want to talk about?"

"The name. Of the baby."

"It's a bit early for that, don't you think?"

"No, if the baby comes before you are back, I need to call her something. I can't just wait a week until you come and _then _we name her, or him, that's insane."

"But Lily, the baby is coming earliest 7th June, if it was then you got pregnant."

"But what if the baby comes earlier than that?"

"Okey, let's talk then. What do you want to call it?"

"Adrian if it's a boy? Is that okey?"

"Yes, of course."

"But a girl, what do you want to name her?"

"I like Hope, as I said. But Venus, Julie and Melanie are nice names too, we can give her one of those names."

"Are you sure? Well, then we'll decide when we see her – or him – maybe he/she'll get another name when he/she comes."

"That sounds good, are you finished?" Lily fell silence for a while.

"Yeah," she said after a while.

"Good," Scorpius said and started kissing her again. After a while, they both fell asleep again too.

8 o'clock, a knocking on the door woke them up.

"Come on! There's presents under the Christmas tree!" someone said.

"Uh. Can't we sleep more?" Lily said while Scorpius started to get dressed. "What are they, like five years old or what?"

"Are you kidding? My whole life I have opened the presents by my self, this is heaven. Let's go know," he said and Lily after a while got dressed too.

When they came downstairs, everyone was already there to dig among the presents under the Christmas tree. Lily damp down in the couch while Scorpius looked dreamily at Lilys cousins.

"Hey, Malfoy. There are presents for you too here," Albus said when he saw them.

"It is?" Scorpius said, but no one answered him.

"Go and play five years old, you," Lily said to Scorpius and smiled. He smiled back and walked over to the Christmas tree. He sat down and to his happiness, there was presents for him there.

When he had found three presents for him and two for Lily, he went over to his girlfriend and sat down beside her.

"Here. These are for you," he said and gave her the presents.

"Thanks," Lily said and started to open one of them. Scorpius did the same.

"What did you get?" Scorpius asked and looked at Lilys present.

"Just a necklace," she answered and looked at it herself. It was in gold, and it was some golden letters saying 'Lily' on it. "What did you get?"

"Socks," Scorpius grinned and started opening the second present. Lily did the same, and soon she held a little but heavy bag in her hands. He looked at Scorpius, and he had gotten a identical bag.

"What is it?" Lily said and opened it. There was money. Lots of money. "Money?"

"Yes, money. Do you think they...?"

"My mother do, does your parents?"

"Your father and brothers do that too. And yes, my parents know."

"What?" Lily looked surprised at him.

"Yeah... about that. Well, they know. I can't tell you how I know now, you'll figure that out later," Scorpius said and opened his last present.

"Hey, who is it now who has secrets?" Lily said, but he didn't listen. She walked over to the Christmas tree and picked up some more presents for them, which she put on the couch between them. They opened the rest of their presents, and soon the hole floor was full of paper from presents. Everyone where looking at the others presents.

"Hey, Lily. What did you get?" Lily looked up. Lysander stood in front of her, it was the first time he had spoken to her since they got off the Hogwarts-train.

"This." Lily shoved him with one of her hands and he nodded.

"Something special? What was best?" Lysander asked.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe the money. I got a lots of money, and that's always good. What was the best you got?"

"I don't know. Maybe the candy," grinned Lysander and Lily gave him a small smile back. "Did you get my necklace?"

"Oh, which one?" Lily had gotten two necklaces, the first golden one with her name on it, and another which was in silver with a lion hanging from it.

"The one with the lion," Lysander said and Lily took up it and shoved him.

"Yes, I did."

"How does the other look like?" Lysander asked and she took up the Lily-necklace too.

"Like this."

"Is that real gold?" Lysander leaned forward and studied the necklace. His eyes suddenly turned dark and he looked at Scorpius. Lily turned around and looked at him too. Scorpius shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, it might be real good. So what?"

"Is it from you?" Lily asked and looked down at the necklace. It was beautiful. Way more beautiful than Lysanders, probably sheep one, but she didn't say that.

"Yeah," he answered and smiled.

"Thank you, it's beautiful. And yours too, Lysander," she said and turned over to her friend.

"I would be better for you than him, you know Lily. I wouldn't change a bit off you, I think you're perfect the way you are. He's probably gonna change things about you, you won't be the same," Lysander said and Lily closed her eyes. She was just about to say something, when Scorpius opened his mouth.

"You're right," he said and Lily looked surprised at him. "I would change something about her. Her last name."


	14. I'll be there for you

**Chapter 14**

"That's like the cutest thing I've ever heard of."

"I need too agree with Victorie on that, that's really cute," Rose said. All the girls was in Lilys room – Victorie, Rose, Dominique, Roxanne and Lily self – and the boys was probably in James or Albus room.

"Yeah, I know. He can be a romanticist sometimes," Lily said with a smile.

"He's actually really cute," Dominique said. "But Lily, now you need to tell us what we all suspect..."

"What?" Lily asked, surprised. What they all suspected? That couldn't be...? Could it?

"Oh, Lily. Come on. I haven't seen you for like three months, of course I can see a difference since the last time. Look at yourself! I mean, you are way bigger than I remember you. Tell me the truth now, and I'm really sorry if you just has, er, eaten to much," Victorie said and everyone looked at Lily. Crap.

"Er, what exactly do you think about me?"

"Oh, come on, Lily! We think you're pregnant, of course!" Roxanne said and Lily sighed. She didn't answer. "So are you pregnant?"

"That depend on," Lily said.

"Depends on...? Lily, how the hell can that depend on something?" Dominique said and Lily sighed again.

"I don't know. That depends on who you are gonna tell it."

"Oh, honey. We won't tell anyone if you don't want to, you know that. You can trust us," Victorie said and all girls in the room looked at her.

"Really? Victorie, you're like gossip girl number one," Dominique pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But I can keep secrets sometimes," Victorie defended herself.

"So what are you gonna do about all this?" Roxanne asked Lily to stop Victorie and Dominiques conversation.

"I don't know, really. First I gonna drop out of school, but I forced Scorpius to go back to Hogwarts and graduate. Maybe we'll get married or something when he comes back, take care of the baby by our selves," Lily told them.

"That's wise," Rose said and then smiled. "Has he proposed yet?"

"No." Lily smiled too.. "I don't know if he's even gonna do that, but I hope so. That's every girls dream, right? To get married with the love of their lives."

"Yes, it is," smiled Rose.

"But, Lily! Your baby is gonna be only one years younger than Audrey. They can be like best friends!" Victorie exclaimed. Lily smiled at her.

"Yes, that's true. Cool."

"You need to know some stuff about my sister, Malfoy. Important things for the future," James told Scorpius as they sat in his room – Scorpius, James, Albus, Louis, Hugo, Fred, Lysander and Lorcan.

"Really?" Scorpius raised his eye browns.

"Yes, like that she hates cats, and she's always mad at everyone on Sunday mornings if she doesn't eat when she wake up," James told the boys in the room, but most Scorpius.

"Okey...?" was Scorpius answer on what James told him. Everyone were looking critical at James, who blushed.

"Okey, okey. I get to the thing. Don't hurt her, please. She can't stand that. Especially not when thing are... like this," James begged Scorpius. Scorpius had talked to Lilys family the day before, when she was asleep. He found out that they all knew about the pregnancy; even though Lily only told her mother.

"I promise I won't hurt her," Scorpius said honestly.

"Great! Now we can talk about some other stuff!" James said happily and everyone in the room except Albus, James and Scorpius looked confused.

"Wait a minute, what things?" Lysander asked and looked from Scorpius to James.

"Oh, nothing. That's really none of your business. Family-stuff," James said. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Family-stuff? So he's_ family_ now?" Lysander said and pointed at Scorpius.

"No," James said quiet. "No, he's not. Not really."

"But why does he know, then?" Lysander persisted.

"He just know, okey? Can we stop talking about this now?" James exclaimed. Lysander fell silence.

"I'm sorry if I shout at you, it's just... sensitive," James said after a while.

"But I still don't get why he knows," Lysander muttered down in the floor.

"Lysander, stop fight now, please," Lorcan begged his brother.

"You know what, Lysander? You will soon know what we're talking about, I think Lily's gonna tell you soon," Albus said to cheer Lysander up. That didn't work so well.

"Why did you found out that you are in love with Lily _now, _really?When she gets a boyfriend, that's when you admit to her that you like her," Fred wanted to know. Everyone looked at Lysander, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know, I think I have been in love with her since we started school or something," Lysander admitted. "But now when she knows, I'll be waiting for her. Waiting for her to break up with him and go to me, or waiting for him to break up with her and her coming crying to me."

"You know what, Lovegood?" Scorpius said, he suddenly got very mad. "You've known Lily almost your entire life, and you've been in love with her since first year at Hogwarts. You had your chance, any time you could had asked her on a date or something. Now it's _my _turn. Lily choose me, not you."

Lysander looked skeptical at Scorpius.

"Well, it's not like you're gonna be together forever or something. One day, you'll break up, and when that day comes, I'll be there for her."

"And what make you think she wants you? Maybe she just wants to be friends with you," Scorpius snapped.

"What make you think she wants you forever? Since when do you marry your old boyfriend or girlfriend from school?" asked Lysander.

"Our mum was in love with dad since she was eleven or ten. She had some boyfriends in school, yeah. But in the end she ended up with the one she loved since she started Hogwarts," Albus said and James nodded.

"Yeah, dad and mum was friends in school, mum was really Freds girlfriend, but when he died, mum and dad made a couple," Fred told them.

"Yeah, same here. Mum and dad were like best friends from their first year, and they married too," Hugo said and Lysander muttered something. Scorpius won again over him, it looked like he was the winner in this game.


	15. To you, I will always return

**Chapter 15**

"Bye! Thanx for a great Christmas!" Hermione said and waved as she walked out of the Potters house. She was last, the others where already out.

"Bye!" Ginny answered and waved as well. She closed the door and left in the house was Ginny, Harry, James, Albus, Lily and Scorpius.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go home. I bet my parents want to meet me too, I'll soon be heading back to Hogwarts again, so..." Scorpius said after a while.

"Oh, really?" James said and raised his eyebrows. Scorpius looked embarrassed, but didn't say anything.

"Bye," he said and kissed Lilys forehead. Then he disapporated and Lily was left by her self with her family. Everyone where looking at her.

"What?" she asked them and blushed for no reason.

"Nothing," James answered but they all where still looking at her. Harry and James looked dogged and disappointed at her. Albus and Ginny just looked like they fell sorry for her.

"Oh seriously. What is it?" Lily asked, even though she feared the answer. Maybe Scorpius was right... Maybe they all knew.

"Nothing, really. It's nothing," James said again och crossed his arms.

"Okey, I'll go up then," Lily said and started walking towards the stairs, but James stopped her.

"Really? I don't think so young lady," Harry said and James nodded. Lily sighed and looked down in the floor.

"Well, what is it then?" she asked the floor.

"Maybe we should sit down in the kitchen?" Ginny asked soft and after a while they did as she said. They sat down around the table and Lily looked stubborn down on the table. No one said anything in a while.

"So..." Ginny started after a while. "Why don't you tell Lily what you wanted to say to her?"

She looked at Harry and James who looked at Lily.

"We want to talk to you about... About something we found out," Harry started and Lily still looked down on the table.

"Yeah?" she said and hated Scorpius for telling her family about the baby.

"But we would really like you to tell us what we suspect, so that we don't accuse you for something that's not true," Harry continued.

"How the hell would I know what you are suspecting, so that I could admit it?" Lily asked and James sighed heavy.

"Oh, come on Lily! Scorpius already admitted it, we just want to her it from you! Okey?" he said angry.

"Sure. I'm gonna kill him for that, but yes. It is true what's on your mind. I am pregnant. Happy?" Lily said and looked up at her family. They looked at her and where all silence.

"I don't really think you should kill Scorpius for that, dad and James figured it out themselves," Albus said after a very long silence. Lily looked surprised at him.

"Yes, of course we did. We haven't seen you for mounts! Albus didn't notice until we told him about or suspicions because he had seen you every day all this time," Harry told her soft.

"Yeah, and you may have cheated the cousins with your loose fit-dress, but we've seen you in other clothes that are... not so loose fit, since you came back. That's why you can't cheat us, we know you too well and have seen you too much," James said happily and Lily was amazed that her brothers and father wasn't so mad at her.

"So know all we wounder is... what are you gonna do about this?" Albus asked.

"Well... I'm not going back to Hogwarts. I'm gonna be expelled soon anyway, so why come back? But Scorpius will, he'll graduate. I forced him. And then... we'll see what's gonna happened," Lily told them and played with a piece of paper which was on the table.

"That sounds... good," Harry said after a moments of silence. Lily looked up.

"It does?" she said and her father smiled at her.

"Yes, it does. We can't do so much about this know, so it has to be that way. Leave Hogwarts with your head held high, leave it by your self," he said and Lily couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"So you are keeping it? Otherwise, I think you may be able to come back after that you gave birth to the child and gave it away," Albus said carefully.

"I'm keeping it," Lily said strong.

"Are Scorpius with you on that?" James asked.

"Yes, he is. I think he'll be a good father," Lily said, and then something stroked her. "Hey, you are calling him Scorpius know."

James smiled.

"I think that too, actually," he admitted and Lily smiled too. Maybe this story would end happy, after all.


	16. In the blaze of glory

**Chapter 16**

"I now invite you to our house for this afternoon, if that's okey miss Potter?" Scorpius said gently and grinned.

"Any time, mr Malfoy," Lily answered with a smile. They where at her place, Scorpius just got there and now it seemed like he wanted them to be at his place instead. They hadn't met each other in almost a week, actually. They both had been really busy, so busy that it soon was time for Scorpius to go back to Hogwarts. But now they had time for each other, finally.

Scorpius embraced Lily and soon she found herself in the Malfoys manor. Magic was wonderful.

"Your house is really amazing," Lily said as she looked around.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I believe my mother says thank you for that," Scorpius answered and smiled. He offered her his hand and they walked upstairs.

"Shouldn't I say hello to your parents first?" Lily asked, she didn't want to be rude.

"They're not home. They're over at the Goyle's," Scorpius answered and Lilt dropped that.

"Good," she said with a grin and Scorpius couldn't stop himself from smiling too. They came up on Scorpius room and Lily sat down on his big king size-bed. It was so much bigger then hers. And more comfy too.

"So... what exactly did you say to my parents about the baby?" Lily asked and looked at Scorpius. He blushed.

"Oh, nothing, really. They already knew, figured it out themselves," he answered and looked away from her green eyes.

"Oh, come on. Right now, you're the worst lair ever. In fact, I don't think you even _can_ lie for _me," _Lily said and tried to force his mind to tell her.

"You'll know... later," Scorpius said and sat down beside her.

"But I want to know now," Lily said and thought she sounded like a person who was three-years old.

"You'll know, when I'm... ready," Scorpius said and leaned against the wall.

"When _you're ready? _And when's that? When you are coming back from Hogwarts?"

"No, today. Maybe."

"It must be today! You're for heavens sake going back to Hogwarts on Monday!" Lily cried and Scorpius hissed her.

"Sch... you don't have to shout, I'm gonna tell you later," he promised her, but she wasn't happy yet. When Scorpius lips met hers, she finally stopped being mad and kissed him back.

"So... how have you had it since Christmas?" Lily asked as she laid in Scorpius arms on his bed.

"Fine. But I've missed you. I can't image how I gonna not see you in so many mounts," Scorpius answered.

"Yeah, same her. It's gonna be boring. But I guess James will be the one to cheer me up."

"I can always stay, you know..."

"No! You're going!"

"I know, it's no idea to even try..."

"But I'm not really gonna die or something because I can't be with you," Lily started, but Scorpius interrupted her.

"Oh, yeah? Thanks a lot."

"But, hey. Listen. I'm most nervous. What if the baby comes, are you're not at home? I think I'll panic then."

"Oh, I'm nervous for that too. The last mount in school, I don't think I'm gonna learn so much. I'll just worry," Scorpius said.

"But I'm gonna be more nervous than you, admit that," Lily said and Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Sure," he said. "But I really, really hope that I'll be home when the baby arrives. For both of us."

"Me too," Lily said and they fell silence.

"Can't you tell me your big secret that you have spoken to my family about now?" Lily asked and Scorpius sighed.

"Maybe I'll never tell you," he said and smiled when he saw how irritated she got.

"Oh, _come on," _she begged him. She really hated when she didn't knew things that other knew.

"I'll tell you when you stop complaining," Scorpius said and Lily bit her lip.

"Okey, I'll stop then," she said and pretended to zip her lips.

"Okey, fine. I'll tell you. Just wait a sec..." Scorpius said and stood up. He walked over to some big boxes that stood in one corner of the room and started to dig among them. "I have a present for you."

"A Christmas present?" Lily asked.

"Kind of," was Scorpius answer. "A late one. I know we've already given each other Christmas presents, but this one's special."

He took something out of one of the boxes and walked over to her again. Lily saw a small present, with silver paper and golden bands around it.

He sat down beside her and she sat up too. She leaned against the wall and took the present from Scorpius when he gave it to her.

"I really love you, you know," Scorpius said as she slowly started to open it. "I think I've loved you since, like, forever or something. Maybe since I first saw you – when I started Hogwarts and you where crying because you where left alone with only your parents. That you've chosen me means everything for me. And I'm actually happy that you are pregnant, that baby gives us a reason to maybe be together forever.

And I know that that could work, I mean, you parents was together in school, right? And some of you cousins too. The only thing that's bad with your pregnancy, it's that maybe it's a bit early, you haven't graduated yet, but at least I don't have to wait for you two more years. I really hope this will work out, and that's why I give you this present. That's why I spoke to your family, and they think it's okey. The only thing I need now, is an answer from you."

Under Scorpius monolog, Lily had opened the present and found a black little box. She stared at it while he spoke, didn't dare to open it.

When Scorpius had been silence for a while and she didn't do or said anything, he opened the box for her.

"Lily Luna Potter, will you marry me?"

Mrs Malfoy. Lily Malfoy. Mr and mrs Scorpius Malfoy.

It was like her lips moved by themselves, even if she had wanted to, she couldn't stop them. That one word that sipped out from her lips, it was like it wasn't she who said it, and yet, it was so her. It sounded perfect. Everything was perfect, the room, the timing, the time, the words – everything!

"Yes."


	17. When you're gone

**Chapter 17**

The following days went fast – way to fast! When the day when Scorpius and the others where going back to Hogwarts again, Lily wasn't prepared at all. She had wanted to do so much more things and say so much more thing to Scorpius before he was leaving, but she hadn't time to do that.

When she and her family arrived at Kings Cross – and her without her trunk – she felt just like when Albus was going to Hogwarts for the first time again. She didn't want to be left alone again – although now, James was left too.

When she sat her foot at platform 9 ¾ , the first thing she did was to look after Scorpius, but she didn't see him. To separate from him seemed like the hardest thing she was going to do in her entire life. She was so in love with him.

Scorpius came out from the train. He had just left his trunk there, and now he was looking for Lily.

They saw each other at the same time and Scorpius had to force himself not to run to her, Lily didn't do that. She ran and met him halfway.

Scorpius embraced her and felt the lovely smell of her hair.

"Oh, man. I'm gonna miss you," he said in her hair. He never wanted to let her go again, how was he gonna make it though the hole term?

After what felt like only five seconds, she let go of him.

"I'm gonna miss you too," Lily said. "But... but you have to go."

"I know," Scorpius said, even though it hurt. I looked like it hurt to Lily too. He took her face between his hand and kissed her. They kissed until they heard how someone cleared his throat. They let go of each other and looked at Lysander who stood beside them.

"May I...?" he said to Scorpius. Scorpius gave Lily a quick kiss and then stepped a few steps away so that Lysander and Lily could talk.

"Why do I have a feeling that you are saying goodbye to Malfoy?" Lysander asked and Lily could see how much he hoped whatever he thought wasn't true.

"Because I'm not going back to Hogwarts," Lily said tired. She didn't want to lie for him.

"Why?" Lysander asked terrify. "Have you been expelled or something?"

"Yeah... Or something. I'm gonna be expelled, so I don't see a point in going back to Hogwarts when I'm gonna be sent home again almost immediately."

"But what did you do?"

"Oh... Er, I'll tell you later. When you come home for summer again. Or... or I'll write you a letter. But not here, not now," Lily said and her eyes begged Lysander to understand her, not protest.

"Right. Sure. See you then, Lily," Lysander said and his gaze turned darker. He was hurt.

"I'm sorry!" Lily yelled after him when he started to go over to his family. He pretended that he didn't hear her.

Scorpius came over to her again.

"You could tell him, you know," he said simply.

"I know," Lily sighed. "But I'm afraid what he's gonna do with you."

"Seriously Lily? I'm two years older than him. You don't really think he can beat me up, do you?" Scorpius asked and raised his eyebrows. Lily just sighed. "Oh, come here. Don't be sad."

Scorpius took Lily in his arms again, and so they stood until the trains whistle shouted over the platform.

"You need to go know," Lily said and Scorpius reluctantly let her go. He kissed her once again and stepped on the Hogwarts train. Soon she saw him in one of the compartments and he opened the window.

"I love you, don't forget that," Scorpius said and Lily took the hand he reached to her from the train. He took of her mitten and studied the ring on it.

"I'll never forget that. Not when I have two souvenirs from you," Lily said and forced herself to smile. "I love you two."

Scorpius kissed her hand and the ring, and then he put on her mitten again. The whistle shouted again and the last students walked on the train. Suddenly, it started to move.

Scorpius let go of her hand and Lily ran beside the train.

"Take care. And wait for me!" Scorpius yelled and Lily reached the end of the platform. She saw the train disappear and had never felt more lonely in her hole life.


	18. I want to lay you down in a bed of roses

**Chapter 18**

Dear Lily,

everything's fine here at Hogwarts. Just fine. Not great, not fantastic. Fine. Sometimes really boring too. I really miss you.

Everyone are asking me, Albus and your cousins why you aren't here _all the time._ But we don't answer. I don't even know if your cousins know, do they?

Anyway, I'm not acting like a Slytherin-boy longer. A girl actually said to me: "Lily Potter is the best that could have ever happened to your" once, after that I had been nice to her.

And my old "friends" don't talk to me anymore – but I don't care. Actually, I've spent some time together with Albus this last week.

One day, when we had Defense Against the Dark Arts, I sat by myself when your brother came in. He walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"How are you today, Scorpius?" he asked polite and I could see how hard he tried not to laugh. Everyone where staring at us, even the professor.

"I'm just fine, Albus. How are you?" I answered and I had to fight not to laugh either.

"Fine, just fine," he answered and then we looked at the professor. She started to teach, but everyone else where still kind of shocked that a Potter and a Malfoy could sit beside each other by their own choice. We tried not to laugh under the hole lesson, but when we came out of the classroom we both laughed so much that we almost cried.

He's cool, your brother. Maybe we can be friends for real.

The other Slytherins have really turned their backs to me now. I heard Evelyn tell her friends that my parents are disappointed at me because I'm dating you. She said my parents told her. I know that's not true.

Sure, they might be a bit disappointed and so. But I know they would never, ever tell anyone that they are disappointed at me. Never. My father would never admit that to anyone, not even himself.

Enough about me, how are you? Is everything okey about you and the baby? I really hope so.

I love you and miss you.

Write soon.

Scorpius

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I'm glad to hear that you and Albus are getting along. That's fun. _

_Everything's fine with me. Mum and I actually went to St. Mungus to check that everything was okey with the baby and so on. It was. Thank god, is all I'm saying._

_About your parents, they where actually here for a coup of tea the day before yesterday. And I found out that your dad is pretty cool, actually. Just like you found out my brother is. Lol._

"_I actually think you're good for my son, Lily," he told me as we sat by the table. "All this has made him more like an adult. That's good for him. You're good for him."_

"_Thank you, mr Malfoy," I answered him with a smile._

"_Er, you could always call me Draco, if you want," he said. _

_I don't think your father is disappointed at you, I think he's proud. A while after that, he started to talk about old school times._

"_You know, if your father had been in Slytherin, I think we would be friends," he said._

"_Yes, if I had said yes to your offer about letting you help me with which friends I would pick," dad said and mum gave him a look that told him not to fight._

"_Yes, but you know what I think? It's kind of good that you came in Gryffindor, because otherwise you would have never met her," you father said and nodded towards mum. "And then you guys would never had her."_

_He nodded towards me before he continued._

"_And if that wasn't the case, Scorpius wouldn't be so happy he is now."_

_That kind of made your mother happy, that he didn't fight, I mean. I think dad was a bit embarrassed then, because he didn't say so good stuff about you. But Maybe it's enough to say okey to you when you asked him if you could ask me to marry you? I do think so myself, I guess. _

_And by the way, you know what? James has met a girl. _

_She a muggle, but so what? And lucky for us, her sister is a witch so she knows about the magic-world and all that stuff. They met on a cafe in the muggle-world. _

_James started to talk to her – she's really pretty – and when he introduced himself as James Potter, she exclaimed: "Oh my god! My sister had a crush on you when she went the third year!"_

_And that's when James found out she knew and when she found out who he was. Do you know who her sister is? Nora Wilson. She's one years older than you and was in Gryffindor, so I don't know if you know who I mean._

_Anyway, they are twins, so James new girlfriend was left alone when her sister went to Hogwarts. Her name is Kayla, by the way. She's really nice. Even though she's three years older than me, she has been a really good friend of mine since she started to come here._

_Mostly, I hang out with her or with Victorie. I help Victorie babysit Audrey. Sometimes I hang out with Dominic too, but she has this new boyfriend now – she always want to be with him._

_And sometimes James won't let me be with Kayla, he wants her for himself. _

_Anyway, we're gonna go our for dinner tonight. Me, dad, mum, James and Kayla. I wear a black dress – and you can actually see my baby-stomach now. Is feels like almost everyone in the hole world know about our baby now – except Hogwarts, if that hasn't changed in a couple of days. _

_Oh, yes. I almost forgot. I feel kicking now. It's amazing. _

_I love you and miss you too._

_Love_

_Lily_

Beautiful Lily,

I can't believe I'm gonna see you in less than two mounts. I'm so excited.

People has started whispering about you again – they stopped doing that some weeks after that we came back here, but know they do it again.

I can't really here what they are saying, they always stop talking when they see me, you know.

But I think they talk all kinds of rumors. When we first got here after Christmas, I heard someone say to her friend that you had a deathly ill. And someone said that you had married a Russian mafia-guy and now was on your was to Russia. They have good fantasy sometimes, all these students.

I don't really think I'm gonna graduate with such a good certificates. But a bad exam is better than no one at all, I guess.

I don't know what I'm gonna write more, just that I really, really miss you and can't wait until I'm coming home.

I love you, never forget that.

Love

Scorpius

_Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius!_

_I'm really, really, really happy right know! _

_It's just two weeks until you're coming home, and I can't wait! I think I've never been happier._

_I'm really tired, though. But I can live with that. James and Kayla are wonderful to me, they help me with everything I ask. (almost)_

_But I'm really excited! I want you to come home, noooow! _

_I'm sure you wounder why I'm all this now, but you'll see when you come home. I'm feeling just fine, if you are wondering._

_I'm not hyper or something at all, I promise. I'm just very happy. Very, very happy. And tired. _

_In two weeks, three hours, 43 minutes and nine seconds the Hogwarts train will stop on Kings Cross, platform 9 ¾. I can't wait for that!_

_Love_

_Lily_


	19. Always

**Chapter 19**

"Can't you sit down _for one minute, _Malfoy?" Albus best friend John asked with a smile at Scorpius.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just... nervous," Scorpius said and sat down in the compartment in the Hogwarts train. They where finally on their way home. Scorpius had now ended school.

"I don't count that as sit down, you call that _restless legs,"_ John continued and Scorpius immediately stopped moving his legs. "_Calm down_, brother!"

But Scorpius couldn't calm down. No way. Not when it was only hours until he was gonna see Lily again. And when everyone saw her, they would also knew that some of the rumors where true, and others not. The ones about her being pregnant, everyone would know where true. Exact everyone in the hole school.

But that wasn't the real problem. In fact, there was no problem at all. He had no idea why he was so nervous.

"Seriously, Scorpius. Why don't you just talk with us to forget about that you're so freaking nervous?" John said and rolled his eyes towards Albus who sat in front of him. Scorpius had became really good friends with Albus ans his best friend John since they came back after the holiday. And other people too, actually, but most them.

"Sure. Okey. So, what are you gonna do now when you've graduated?" Scorpius asked his friends, in hopes of that he would forget about Lily at the moment.

"I have no idea actually," John said and leaned against the wall. "Get a job? Meet a girl? Yeah, something like that, I think. What about you?"

"I... I don't know either," Scorpius asked and Albus gave him a amused smile.

"Really? Yeah, I'm sure Scorpius has _no idea_ what he's gonna do after school. No idea at all," Albus said and John looked from him to Scorpius.

"What did I miss?" he asked and Scorpius blushed.

"Oh, yeah. Right. I might have some plans after all," he said and Albus rolled his eyes. Scorpius turned over to John. "Nothing, really. You'll know when we get to Kings Cross."

"Oh, come on! I don't like when people are keeping secrets from me!" John complained. He looked at Albus who shook his head.

"I'm not saying anything. That's Scorpius business," he said with a smile. John looked disappointed but kept his mouth shout about that the rest of the trip.

_A couple of weeks earlier, at the Potters place_

"Can you imagine how fun it would be if the baby are named – say a name you've been thinking of?" James said to Lily and she smiled. They sat in their kitchen, just the two of them. Their parents was with some friends and James girlfriend Kayla had a cold.

"Adrian for a boy," Lily answered and couldn't stop herself from put her hand at her huge stomach. It really was huge now. And just like the baby heard that they where talking about it, Lily felt a small kick on her hand.

"Okey, Adrian. Imagine how Adrian comes to Hogwarts for the first time, and when they call him: Malfoy-Potter, Adrian! Imagine the silence in the great hall, and imagine how they would react when he got placed in a house – don't matter which he would come in. I wish you gave him both your surnames just to see how everybody would react when they heard his name." James smiled at that thought, and Lily couldn't stop herself from doing that too.

"Yeah, that would actually be kind of fun. But imagine if we name him Adrian Malfoy and he's being placed in Gryffindor. Imagine _that _silence!" she said and her brother laughed.

"Yeah, that would be ever more fun. But really, what would you name him? Or her? In surname, I mean."

"Malfoy, I would name my baby Malfoy in surname," Lily answered and James didn't look so happy about that.

"Come on! You can't just throw away your surname like that! Specially not _that _surname! You're a Potter for god sake, your dad saved the world!"

"I know, I don't really want to throw it away, but... I don't think Scorpius want to take my surname when we're getting married. And I really don't want to have two surnames. Malfoy-Potter, that feels wears. So Malfoy it is," Lily said and James sighed.

"As you wish, it's your choice, I guess. Hey, what's wrong?" Lily suddenly freeze. James looked worried at her. "Lily, what is it?"

Lily took a deep breath and looked down at herself.

"I... I think my water just went," she said and James quickly stood up and was over at her side. She noticed she had started shaking.

"Calm down, Lily. Calm down. We're gonna take you to St. Mungus, mum and dad are gonna come and everything's gonna be alright," he said, trying to calm her, even though he almost panic himself.

"But it's way to early!" Lily cried and now tears streamed down her cheeks. "Scorpius is not here! Not even mum or dad!"

"Shh... calm down. I'm taking you to St. Mungus," James said and embraced her. And suddenly she found herself in St Mungus instead of in her kitchen.

She suddenly felt very sick and threw up on the floor. And then, her stomach hurt. It hurt as hell.

"James!" she cried and tried to see her brother through the tears. She heard her brothers voice say something and then he was there with her.

"I'm here, Lily. I'm not going anywhere," he said calmly.

"Please don't leave me," Lily begged him and held his T-shirt so hard she could, she didn't want him to go. She needed him when Scorpius wasn't there.

"I won't. I'll be there for you. _Always. _I'm here Lily, I promise."


	20. I'm gonna keep my baby

**Chapter 20**

"There's only five minutes left!" someone yelled outside Scorpius, John and Albus compartment. Scorpius immediately looked out of the window, and sure it looked like they soon would be at Kings Cross. Ha had forgotten the while he spoke to John and Albus, but now he was nervous again.

"I'm going out," he told his friends and opened the door to the compartment. They didn't answer, they just kept talking to each other, but Albus gave him a little smile.

Scorpius walked over to the closest door and stood there to wait until it would open and he could go out. A little girl stood there too – she was blonde and had a white kitten in her arms.

"Longing home?" Scorpius asked her, just to have something to say. He needed his mind to think of something else than Lily these last five minutes.

"No," the girl said and shook her head. "No, I don't."

"I understand. After my first year, I didn't want to come home again. Hogwarts was so fun back then."

"But that's not it," the blonde little girl said. "My mother and father don't want me to be a witch. I think they'll punish me for being such a freak."

Scorpius looked surprised at her. That was not what he expected.

"Er, I'm sorry," he said. It felt like he needed to say something.

"It's okey. I'm in Gryffindor, I'm brave enough to take care of my parents," she said and Scorpius just thought that he had met the most bravest little girl in the hole world. But maybe Gryffindor was full with such a brave peoples like her.

Right then, the train stopped. Scorpius opened the door as fast as he could and took a step out on the platform, looking for that ginger hair Lily had. First he saw one, but that wasn't her. That was Ginny. The second ginger he saw he had no idea who it was, and the third was James, standing by a blonde girl he thought he had seen before.

But suddenly he saw her. She stood just a feet away from James and his girlfriend, and she looked at him with a smile. But she wasn't bigger than he left her, she was in fact _smaller. _And in her arms, there was a baby.

Lily took the babys hand and waved to Scorpius with it. He woke up from his freeze and started running towards her.

"Lily?" he said in a questioning voice and stopped just in front of her. "What...?"

"Hello daddy," was Lilys answer on that and Scorpius couldn't stop himself from taking her head between his hand and kiss her. He didn't really want to let her go, but he had to. He had to know.

"When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Three weeks ago, she was born to early. And I wanted it to be a surprise, aren't you surprised now, huh?" Lily answered with a big smile.

"She? I have a daughter?" Scorpius asked and looked down at the little creature in Lilys arms. As if she heard what he wanted to, Lily carefully gave him the baby. Scorpius took her and looked down in those big, green eyes of hers.

"Yes, in fact, you have," Lily said and he could hear the smile in her voice. But he couldn't look up at her, not away from that beautiful babys face. "Hope Narcissa Malfoy."

"Hope?" Scorpius looked surprised up. "Narcissa? _And _Malfoy?"

"Yes, Hope Narcissa Malfoy. That's what I said, right?" she answered and smiled.

"But, you could choose which name you would like, and you chose what _I _wanted her name to be?" he asked doubting.

"Yes, I know. But look at her! Doesn't she looks just like a little Hope?" Scorpius looked down at her, Hope, again. Her green eyes where now closed and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Yes, she sure does."

"Lily!" Albus voice called from behind them and Scorpius turned around. He looked really surprised, just like Scorpius felt, then. "Seriously? But I thought it wouldn't come until... later!"

"That's what we all though, Albus," Lily answered her brother with a smile. John came after Albus and looked shocked too.

In fact, almost everyone at the platform where staring shocked at them, Scorpius noticed now.

Lily hug Albus and then he turned over to Scorpius and Hope.

"Hello there, little girl," he said and took her small hand in his. She wore a pink shirt with a unicorn on, so that was probably how he knew she was a girl.

"I'm uncle Albus, what's your name?"

"You know she's only three week and can not talk yet?" Lily said to him.

"Of course I know," Albus snapped at her and then turned back to the baby. "You look cute, little girl."

"Her name is Hope, uncle Albus," Lily told her brother and pretended that he didn't had snapped at her.

"Hope," Albus repeated for himself. "Nice name. She looks like a Hope."

"Lily." They all turned around when they heard a voice and faced Lysander. He just looked at Lily, and he looked... he looked sad. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Lily said and gave Scorpius a questioning look. Could he take Hope or did she have to do that? , it said. Scorpius didn't know what to answer on that, so Lily took the baby from him and all except Lily and Lysander walked away a few steps.

"This isn't a nightmare, is it?" Lysander said when they was alone and looked down at the baby in Lilys arms.

"Nope. And I'm pretty sure that if we where dreaming, it would be a happy dream," Lily answered cold.

"Seriously? Lily, that guy has ruined your future. And you are... happy?"

"He didn't ruin my future, he made it wonderful," she answered and found herself being really mad at Lysander.

"Yeah, sure. I can't believe you have a child, you're only fifteen!"

"Sixteen," Lily corrected him coldly.

"Yeah, right. But it's still way to young!" Lysander continued and Lily sighed high.

"So what do you want me to do? Just throw her away or something? Give her away for adoption after that I have taken care of her for three weeks? I love her, don't you get it? Do you really think Hogwarts would take me back anyway? My future isn't at Hogwarts two more years, my future is here! Here with _my _daughter, and Scorpius!" Hope made a noise that told Lily she was about to cry any minute now and Lily started to sway her in her arms.

Lysander fell silence, but Lily was still waiting for an answer.

"Well, because you don't seem to be able to answer that, I see no interest in talking to you anymore," Lily said after they they had been quiet in a minute or so. She turned her back to her ex-best friend and walked over to Albus, Scorpius and John who stood and talked to James and his girlfriend Kayla.

"You okey?" James asked when she joined them and Lily nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. James took Hope from her and she took a deep breath.

"Really?" James asked after he'd kissed Hopes forehead.

"Yeah, I'm just... I don't know. I'm just tired. Really, really tired."

"I understand that. But now you can give this little monster to your boyfriend at nights so you can sleep," James said and grinned.

"Don't care about Lysander, he'll soon be at out place, begging for your forgiveness," Albus said to Lily.

"I don't care about him. He's really not such a big part of my life anymore. I have a family to take care of now," she said and smiled at her daughter.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there when she came," Scorpius said to her and sounded very sad for that.

"Oh, that wasn't really such a big deal!" Lily said and gave James a look that he ignored.

"It _wasn't _such a big deal? Oh, come on, Lily! You panicked. I panicked too, in fact, but that was after you'd panicked. Mum and dad wasn't home, Scorpius wasn't home, it was only the two of us. How can you _not _panic then?" James said and Lily sighed.

"Yeah, sure. I panicked. But when we came to St. Mungus the shook was over so that I could focus," Lily said to defend herself. James rolled his eyes.

"Sure. If you say so."

Scorpius opened his mouth to say something but Lily put her finger over it a quiet him.

"Sh. Let's get home now – come here honey!" She reached out for Hope and James gave Lily her.

"Home?" Scorpius asked and smiled at the baby in Lilys arms who was looking at him.

"Yes. To our place, then. I thought we could start looking for our _own _house soon. I mean, we have the money. And if we can't afford a house or an apartment, we could ask our parents for money. Both of us do have really much money, you know. My father's a hero, your father is just rich," Lily said as she started walking away from the Hogwarts-train.

"Yes, I do know that Lily," Scorpius said with a smile. He rolled his eyes towards John and Albus and then started walking after Lily. People where still staring at them, but he didn't really care.

A few feet away from where he was, he saw the little girl from the train. She stood beside an old man and woman, who both looked very hard. Scorpius caught her gaze and smiled at her. She smiled back.

Lily and Hope waited for him at the end of the platform and together the little family walked though the barrier over to the muggle-world.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"You look beautiful, mommy."

"Thank you, honey. You look beautiful too. And so do you, Audrey," Lily answered little Hope with a smile. She turned over to five years old Audrey who smiled big.

"Thank you, aunt Lily," she said. Lily and Victorie had decided that their children could call them aunt. "What hair-color do you want me to have? Blonde, as Hope? Or red, as you? Or any other color?"

Lily smiled at Audrey. She was so full of life, just like her mother, and she really enjoyed that she could look however she wanted to.

"You can have which color you want, Audrey," Lily answered and then looked at herself in the mirror. She really was beautiful. She wore a white bride dress and had a veil over her face. In her hands, she had a bouquet with purple flowers. Lilies, actually. That was Victorie and Dominiques idea. At Lilys wedding there would be lilies.

Audrey finally decided that she wanted to have blonde hair, just like little Hope. Hope was now four years old and she had waist-long blonde hair and green eyes. Both she and Audrey wore a cute purple dress.

Suddenly, someone opened the door and Lily turned around. Her mother and father came in the room.

"Oh, you look so beautiful, darling," Ginny exclaimed when she saw Lily. She hurried over to her daughter to kiss her och both her cheeks.

"Thank you, mum," Lily answered with a smile.

"Yes, you do, indeed," Harry agreed and embraced Lily when Ginny was done with her.

"Thank you," Lily said again with a big smile on her lips.

"What do you think of me, granny? How do I look?" Hope said to Ginny and spun around. Ginny still didn't like the term "grandmother" so much, not "granny" either, but she couldn't do so much about that Hope called her that.

"Oh, you look beautiful too, honey," Ginny said and kissed Hopes cheeks as well. She did the same to Audrey who suddenly had became a bit shy.

She was only so shy with people she didn't know so well, otherwise she was chatty.

"It's time. Are you ready?" Victories voice said from the door and Lily looked at her. She took a deep breath, then she nodded. Victorie smiled.

"Don't sorry, it's gonna be okey. You look beautiful, by the way. All of you. Good luck, darlings," she said, and blew a kiss at them before she walked away.

"Well, I should probably go and take a seat as well, good luck," Ginny said and kissed Lily a last time at her cheek until she disappeared too.

"Okey, let's go then," Lily said and followed her mother. Harry, Audrey and Hope followed her and soon they was outside the doors where they was going to go in. To the room where Scorpius and all their friends and family was. There Lily would get married.

The organ began to play and the doors opened so that Audrey and Hope could go out. They threw some flowers as they walked and soon it was time for Lily to walk too.

Harry took her arm and together they walked in the room. Scorpius stood by the altar, with James, Albus and John beside him.

In front of her, Lily saw Audreys hair turn pink of happiness. Lily couldn't stop herself from smiling big at that.

Harry and Lily reached the altar and Harry laid Lilys hand in Scorpius. Then the ceremony began, but Lily couldn't really take in what the priest was saying. Not until it was time for them to say I do, that was when she listen to what he was saying.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, do you take Lily Luna Potter to you wife and promise you will love her in good and bad?" the priest asked and Scorpius smiled at her.

"I do," he said.

"Lily Luna Potter, do you take Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy to your husband and promise you will love him in good and bad?"

"I do," Lily answered happily.

"You can now switch rings," the priest told them and Hope hurried over to them with a pillow in her hands. On the pillows, there was two rings.

Scorpius took one of them and placed it on Lily finger, Lily took the other and placed in on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Scorpius leaned forward and he kissed Lily. And they now where husband and wife.

**One y**ear after that, Lily gave born to their second child. She sure was only 21, but she acted like a woman who was ten years older than her would do.

Scorpius and Lilys second child was a boy, and he was named Adrian Arthur Malfoy.

When Adrian was three and Hope eight, little Julia Molly Malfoy was born. Three years after that, when Hope was eleven and was going to Hogwarts for her first time, Scorpius and Lily had their fourth and last child.

The boy was named Marcus Lucius Malfoy.

And when Hope came to Hogwarts, and the sortinghat called which house she would be in, the hole Great Hall fell silence, just like James thought it would. It took it several minutes before anyone remembered that they would clap, and the first one to clap was a muggle-born girl who became Hopes best friend.

Hope was in Hufflepuff, just like her father would have been. So was Adrian, but both Julia and Marcus was in Gryffindor.

Together they where a wonderful little (big) family, no matter how strange it was for the hole word. And Scorpius and Lily continues loving each other until their very last days. Even then, they told each other that.

In fact, even though that wasn't her name anymore, Scorpius last words where: "I love you, Lily Luna Potter."

**The End**


End file.
